Sister like me
by Emmalicious
Summary: Clementine Mcfly was always a normal kid. Cut class a few times, and had older siblings. With her older brother Marty, they embark on an adventure in time! [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, since my "Sean Adams" story is kind of a flop, I`ve decided to do my** _ **Back to the Future**_ **story. I`ll try my best to do all 3 movies. Oh, and**

 **Cast: Clementine- Kristin Chenoweth.**

"If we miss class again I`m going to kill you."

"Just shut up, we won`t be late."

I`m Clementine Mcfly, if you`re wondering who I was talking to, that`s my big brother Marty. I`m 14 and have short, blonde hair in big Shirley Temple curls most of the time. What I really wear always changes **(yep, I`m too lazy to think of an outfit for her)** but most of the time I always wear a big, darkish pink bow.

When we got to Doc`s, the door was locked.

So, we took the spare key from under the welcome mat.

"Hey Doc?" Marty asked when we opened the door.

"Hello, anyone home? Einstein come here. Ew."

I looked over and saw Einstein`s bowl over flowing.

Marty and I walked over to the large speaker.

He turned it on while I got out my ear plugs, than turned with my back facing him and covered my ears.

After just playing one string, the sound shot right out of the speaker and knocked Marty to the back!

I took my ear plugs and rushed to him.

"You okay?" I asked.

He took off his glasses and said sarcastically

"Rock and roll."

The phone than rang.

He got up and answered it.

"Yes?"

"Hey, hey Doc where are you?"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, 1:15 in the morning?"

"What?!" I said.

He put his hand over the receiver and told me to shut up.

I took the phone out of his hands and asked

"What`s going on? Where have you been all week?"

"Working," He simply said.

"Where`s Einstein is he ok?" I asked.

"Yeah he`s right here"

Marty than took the phone right out of my hand.

"Doc you know you left your equipment on all week."

"Yeah, I`ll keep that in my mind."

"Right"

All of the clocks than went off making me flinch in surprise.

"Yeah, it`s 8:00."

"Wait, are you telling me it`s 8:25?"

"Crap we`re late for school!" I said than ran outside and got on my skateboard.

"Come on!" I shouted when I was further away from him.

He got on his and sped up and was right behind me.

He then grabbed onto the back of a truck.

I never did that so I just kept going.

We soon made it to school with Jennifer, Marty`s girlfriend, outside waiting for us.

"Hi Jen." I said going to the door.

"Clem and Marty don`t go this way Strickland`s looking for you, if you both get caught it`ll be four tardies in a row."

We took the back door which led to the hallway.

"Alright, come on I think we`re safe." She said.

"You know it`s not my fault this time, Doc set all the clocks 25 minutes slow."

"Doc?" Strickland said behind us.

"Am I to understand you`re still hanging around with Doctor Emmett Brown Mcfly? Tardy slip for you Ms. Parker," He handed a tardy to Jennifer. "and two for you Mcfly" he handed Mary and I each one.

"Now let me give you a nickel`s worth of advice. This so called Doctor Brown is dangerous, a real nutcase. You hang around with him, you`re both going to be in big trouble."

"Oh yes sir" Marty mumbled.

Mr. Strickland got up his face

"You got a real attitude problem Mcfly, a real slacker. You remind me of your father when he went here, a slacker too."

"Can we please go now?" I asked.

He ignored me and said to Marty

"I see your band is on the roster for dance auditions after school today. Why even bother Mcfly, you haven't got a chance, you`re too much like your old man. No Mcfly ever amounted to anything in Hill Valley history."

HOURS OF BORING SCHOOL STUFF LATER

We were in the gym when Marty and his band were auditioning.

Jennifer and I stayed back and watched.

"Next please," One judge said.

"Alright, we`re called the pinheads." Marty said.

They started blasting the music out; it was really good, but maybe a bit-.

"okay that`s enough, stop the microphone. Hold it."

They all stopped.

"I`m afraid you`re just too darn loud."

Yeah, that.

X LINE BREAK X

"Loud, I can`t believe it, I`m never going to get the chance to play in front of anybody." Marty sulked.

"Marty one rejection isn't the end of the world." Jennifer said.

"Nah I just don't think I`m cut out for music."

"But you`re good Marty, you`re really good, and this audition tape of yours is great, you gotta send it in to the record company."

"It`s like Doc always says-." I began.

"Yeah I know if you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything."

He turned around to look at two girls.

I firmly grabbed his head and turned it around and said

"And that`s good advice Marty."

"Alright, but what if I send in the tape and they don't like it? What if they say "get out of here kid, you got no future," I just don`t think I can handle that rejection."

"Jeez you`re starting to sound like dad." I said.

"Come on Clem, he`s not that bad. At least he`s letting Marty borrow the car for tomorrow night."

"And he`ll be out of my hair." I mumbled.

"Check out that four by four," he said aweing at it.

"Someday Jennifer, someday-."

He helped her up and held her close.

"Gross," I thought.

"Wouldn't it be great to take that truck up to the lake, throw a few sleeping bags in the back, sleep under the stars?"

"Stop it," she smiled.

"What?"

"Does your mom know?"

"Get out of town, my mom thinks I`m going camping with the guys, besides I got Clem to cover for me, right?" He looked at me.

"Well, I think it`s going to cost you about 50 bucks." I said, pretending to rub a coin.

"I just gave you twenty yesterday!"

I laughed "I`m just kidding!"

"Come one you two, she`s just trying to keep you both respectable."

"Well it looks like she`s not doing a great job" Marty said leaning into kiss Jennifer.

"Save the Clock Tower!" A woman said shaking a cup in front of them. **(Clock Blocked)**

Jennifer and Marty pulled away.

"Mayor Wilson is sponsoring an initiative to replace that clock tower. Thirty years ago, lighting struck clock tower and hasn't run since. We at the Hill Valley Preservation Society think it should be preserved exactly the way it is as part of our history and heritage.

"Here you go lady, here`s a quarter." Marty put a quarter in the cup.

Her face lit up and said

"Thank you! Don`t forget to take a flyer!" She gave me a flyer.

"Where were we?" Marty said to Jennifer.

A horn honked.

"Jennifer!"

"That`s my dad, I`ve got to go."

"I`ll call you tonight!" Marty said.

"I`ll be at my grandma`s house, here I`ll give you the number."

She took the flyer away from me and wrote down the number.

She kissed him.

"Bye"

She left.

We than left for home.

 **And there we go, yeah sorry it`s a bit long and I really hope it`ll be good. I might be deleting my Sean Adams story if there`s not a lot of views. But, next chapter will be coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

We both arrived home right it was getting dark.

We than saw the car torn up and beaten!

"Perfect, just perfect." Marty said.

I sighed "I`ll go get your money."

We opened the door to see dad and Biff arguing like toddlers.

"I can`t believe you loaned me a car and didn't tell me you had a blind spot! I could have been killed!" Biff said.

"Now-now, Biff, now- I never noticed any blind spot before when I drove it, hi kids." Dad said to us.

"What are you blind Mcfly? It`s there, how else do you explain the wreck out there?"

"Now Biff, can I assume your insurance is going to pay for the damage?"

"My insurance, it`s your car, your insurance should pay for it."

"Yeah but you`re the dumba** who crashed it." I thought.

"Hey I want to know who`s going to pay for my shirt, I spilled beer all over it when that car smashed into me, who`s going to pay my cleaning bill?"

"Uh-."

"And where`s my reports?"

"Uh well, I haven't finished those up yet, because I figured since they weren't do until-."

Biff took dad by the tie and smacked on his head

"Hello, hello, anybody home? Think, Mcfly, think, I need to have time to retype them. Do you realize what would happen if I hand in my report with your handwriting? I`d get fired. You wouldn't want that to happen would you?"

Dad paused; Biff took him by the tie again

"Would you?!"

"Of course not Biff now I wouldn't want that to happen."

Biff went to the candy jar that was near Marty and me and started eating.

"I`ll finish those reports up tonight and run them to you in the morning."

"Oh not to0 early, I sleep in Saturdays- oh Mcfly your shoes untied!" Dad looked down.

"Don`t be so gullible Mcfly! Got the place fixed up nice,"

He opened the fridge.

"I got your car towed up to your house and all you got for me is a light beer?"

He moved to Marty and me staring at him.

"What are you looking at, buttheads?"

I stayed behind Marty.

"Say hi to your mom for me," He left.

When the door was close, I said to Marty

"How mature"

He smirked.

"I know what you`re going to say to me, and you`re right. But Biff just happens to be my supervisor, and I`m afraid I`m not very good at confrontations."

"The car dad," Marty began "I mean he wrecked it, totaled it. I needed that car tomorrow night dad; don't you know how important that was?"

"I know, and all I could say is I`m sorry."

We sat down for dinner.

"Believe me Marty, you`re better off not having to worry about all the aggravation and headaches of playing at that dance."

"He`s absolutely right Marty, the last thing you need is headaches." My older brother Dave said.

Dad and him laughed at something on the T.V.

Mom walked in drinking and carrying a cake.

"Kids, we`re going to have to eat this cake alone, Uncle Joey didn't make parole again."

She through the cake onto the table.

"Whoop-di doo." I said.

"I think it would be nice, if you all dropped him a line."

"Uncle Jailbird Joey?"

"He`s _your_ brother mom"

"Yeah, I think it`s a major embarrassment having your uncle in prison"

"We all make mistakes in life children."

"Sh*t I`m late!" Dave said.

"David watch your mouth! Now come give your mother a kiss before you go."

"Mom make it fast, I`ll miss my bus.."

Mom gave him a kiss.

"See you later pop."

Dave left.

"Hey Marty, while you were pouting over the car Jennifer called you twice." I said.

"I don't like her Marty, any girl who calls a boy is asking for trouble." Mom said.

"Mom there`s nothing wrong with calling a boy" Linda said.

"I think it`s terrible! Girls chasing boys, when I was your age I never chased a boy or called a boy, or sat in a parked car with a boy."

"Then how is Clementine and I supposed to me anybody?" She asked.

"Well, it`ll just happen. Like how I met your father."

"That was so stupid grandpa hit him with the car!" I said.

"It was meant to be, and if grandpa never hit him then none of you would have been born."

"Yeah, I still don't know what dad was doing in the middle of the street."

"What were you doing George? Bird watching?"

"What do you want Lorraine?"

"Anyway, your grandpa hit him with the car and brought him into the house, he seemed so helpless like a little lost puppy, and my heart when out to him."

"Yeah mom you told us a million times, you felt sorry for him and you decided to go to the fish under the sea dance."

"No, it was the enchantment under the sea dance, our first date, that night of that terrible thunderstorm remember George? Your father kissed me for the first time on that dance floor. IT was then that I realized I was going to spend the rest of my life with him."

A few hours later, Mary and I went into our room that we shared since we didn't have that much space.

Marty said he would wait until 1:15 because he was older than me and said I needed more sleep, and I knew he couldn't stay up that long, but I still agreed and fell asleep.

 **Yay new chapter! Alright, I really hoped you liked it and see you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

I lied down on my bed when the phone rang.

I forced myself to get up and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Clem, you didn't fall asleep did you?"

"Y-no, but Marty did."

"Alright, wake him up, I forgot to get my video camera, can you two pick it up for me?"

"Sure thing, see you then."

I hung up and then shook Marty.

"Come on Marty, wake your a** up!"

I looked over to my water bottle.

I took it, and poured only a little onto his head.

He woke up in a flash and was about to scream but I put my hand over my mouth.

When he realized it was me, he calmed down.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We have to get Doc`s camera and meet him at the mall, come on." I said as I crept out of the window.

X LINE BREAK X

After we quickly took Doc`s camera, we were at the mall.

"Hi Einstein, how are you doing boy?" I asked petting him.

We than both heard the truck opening slowly, a DeLorean backed out!

When it was fully out of the truck, Doc opened the door.

"Kids! You made it! Welcome to my latest experiment, it`s the one I`ve been waiting for all my life." He said with joy.

"Uh well, it`s a DeLorean." I said.

"Bear with me you two; all of your questions will be answered. Roll the tape, we`ll proceed."

"Uh Doc is that a, de-." Marty began, pointing at Doc`s clothes.

"Never mind that now, never mind that now, not now."

"Alright, I`m ready"

"Good evening, I am Doctor Emmett Brown; I am standing on the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall. It`s Saturday morning, October 26th, 1985," He checked his watch "1:18 am, and this is my temporal experiment, number 1."

He walked to Einstein

"Come on Einy, hey, hey boy, get in there, that a boy, in you go." He made Einstein go into the DeLorean! "That a boy, in you go, get down, that`s it."

Marty and I moved to Einstein.

"Please note, that Einstein`s clock is in complete synchronization with my control watch."

"Check," I said.

Doc grabbed something from inside.

"Have a good trip Einstein, watch your head." The door closed.

"You got that thing hooked up with the car?" Marty asked.

"Watch this," He said.

We looked and saw him controlling the car with the remote!

"Not me the car!" Doc shouted at Marty.

He backed the car up facing us.

He grabbed Mary and my arm and dragged us in front of the car!

"By my calculations, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you`re going to see some serious sh*t."

He switched something on the controller making the car ready to accelerate.

I giggled nervously.

"Uh Doc, we`re standing in front of the car."

"Yes we are Clementine, yes we are."

I giggled nervously again but gripped Marty`s hand, ready to run.

When the car started up and raced towards us I took a few steps until Doc grabbed Marty`s arm and said with excitement

"Watch this!"

The car came towards us faster.

I closed my eyes and quickly made a deal with God.

But, I felt nothing hit me!

I opened my eyes and saw a trail of fire and the car gone!

"What did I tell you?! 88 miles per hour!" Doc shouted joyfully.

Marty and I stared at where the car gone in disbelief.

"The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20 am in zero seconds!"

Marty picked up the license plate but dropped it with and heard a sizzle.

"Doc, you disintegrated Einstein!" I said to him.

"Relax Clem, I didn't disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of Einstein and the car are completely intact."

"Then where are they?!" Marty asked.

"The proper question is when are they! Don`t you see, Einstein`s become the world`s very first time traveler! I sent him into the future, one minute into the future to be exact; and at exactly 1:21 am, we should catch up with him and the time machine."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute Doc, are you telling me you built a time machine, out of a DeLorean?" Marty asked out of breath.

"The way I see it, if you`re going to build a time machine out of a car, why not do it in style? Besides, the stainless, steel made the flux dispersal-."

He looked at his watch.

"Look out!" He shoved me and Marty out of the way.

The car, in a flash, appeared out of nowhere!

We slowly approached it.

Doc held his hand out to touch the car but quickly pulled it away, realizing something.

"What is it hot?" I asked.

"No it`s cold."

He opened to door.

"Ha, ha Einstein you little devil! See, Einstein`s clock is exactly one minute behind mine, and it`s still ticking!"

"He`s alright," Marty said.

"He`s fine, and he`s completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he`s concerned, the trip was instantiations. That`s why Einstein`s watch is behind mine. He skipped over that minute to arrive instantly in this time, let me show you."

He went into the car while Marty and I followed him.

"First, you turn the time circuits on. This readout tells you where you were. You input the destination of time on this keypad. Say you want to witness the signing of the declaration of Independence."

He pushed a few buttons on the keypad and the date popped up.

"Or witness the birth of Christ."

He typed again.

"Here`s a red-letter date in the history of science, November 5th, 1955." He paused.

"of course, November 5th, 1955."

"What`s so special about that?" I asked.

"That was the day I invented time travel, I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock, the porces was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the sink. And when I came to, I have a revelation, a picture, a picture inside my head, a picture of this."

He turned and showed us something that had a note at the bottom that said

"AVERT YOUR EYES"

"The flux capacitor, it took me over 30 years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day. Lord has it been that long? Things have certainly changed around here. I remember when this was all farmland as far as the eye could see. Old man Peabody owned all this, and had this crazy idea of breeding pine trees."

"Uh, this is heavy duty doc, does it run on regular gasoline?"

"No, it requires something with a little more kick, plutonium."

"Yeah plutonium, wait are you telling me this sucker`s nuclear?!" I asked.

"No, no, no, this sucker`s electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 jigawatts **(I know it`s gigawatts, but just go with it)** of electricity that I need."

"Doc, you just don`t walk into a store and ask for plutonium. Did you rip this off?" I asked.

"Of course, from a group of Libyan Nationalists, they wanted me to build a bomb, do I took their plutonium and in turn gave them a shiny bomb case full of pinball machine parts."

"Oh no," Marty said.

"Let`s get you two into a radiation suite and reload."

We watched Doc reload the delorean with plutonium.

"Safe now, everything`s lined. Don`t you lose those tapes now, we`ll need a record. Wait, I almost forgot my luggage. Who knows if they got cotton underwear in the future?

"The future, that`s where you`re going?" Marty asked.

"I`ve always dreamed of seeing the future, looking back on my years seeing the process of mankind. I`ll also be able to see who wins the 25 World Series."

"Hey Doc?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Look us up when you`re there."

"Indeed I will. I, Doctor Emmett Brown, am about to embark on a historical journey."

He pauses and laughs to himself.

"What am I thinking I almost forgot to bring extra plutonium. How did I ever expect to get back, one pallet, one trip? I must be out of my mind."

Einstein barked loudly.

"What is it Einy?" Doc asked.

Einstein turned his head to the road, a car was approaching us and the headlights turned on.

Doc turned pale.

"Oh my Lord, they found me I don`t know how but they found me. Run for it kids!"

"From who?!" Marty asked.

"Who do you think?! The Libyans!" Doc pointed to the car, a person popped his head up and started firing his gun!

"Holy sh*t!" Mary shouted.

He grabbed my arm and had us duck down and we walked to the car.

I didn't hesitate to climb into it, Marty on the other hand stayed out.

Doc picked up a small pistol and pulled the trigger but nothing came out!

He turned around.

"Doc, wait!" Marty shouted.

Doc ran to the back of the truck but was cornered!

He held his hands up and dropped the gun, but I knew what was coming, and so did Marty.

I covered my ears and nearly began to scream, but Marty covered my mouth before anything could come out.

When something bad ever happens, like if I drop a vase, I always cover my ears (and scream depending on the situation), instead of covering my eyes or catch the vase.

The man shot multiple times at Doc killing him!

"No! Dumba**es!" I shouted.

Marty grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the car.

We were soon cornered by them!

He pulled me behind him.

The man aimed his gun at us, but nothing came out!

I took the chance and jumped into the car with Marty following.

"Go! Go!" The man shouted.

Marty stared at Doc`s body.

"Close the door!" I shouted in his ear.

He closed it, turned the keys, and stepped on it.

The man kept shooting at us until I moved the gear shift, thinking I could make the car go faster. Yep, I was a stupid kid.

"Come on move,"

He did a sharp turn trying to throw them off.

"Speed up!" He said to himself.

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw him getting a bigger gun.

"Uh Marty?"

"What?"

"Not going fast enough is our biggest problem."

He looked in the rear view mirror.

"Oh crap!"

"See if they can do 90!" I shouted.

He nodded and sped up.

When we were about to crash into something, we suddenly appeared in a field!

Marty kept speeding until we crashed into a scarecrow!

We both screamed.

When the scarecrow fell out of the way, we were going to crash into a barn!

We both screamed again, I couldn't see anything else with the stupid helmet on me.

 **Phew! That took forever! Well, here it is!**


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and still saw I was in the car.

"Crap," I thought "it`s not a dream."

I looked out and saw a door open!

I listened closely.

"Pa what is it?" A woman asked.

"Looks like an airplane, but with no wings."

"That ain`t no airplane, look!" The boy showed him something.

"Ugh," I heard Marty.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Uh, well-."

He reached over to open the door!

"No wait-!" I began.

He opened the door and went out.

When he did, everyone screamed and ran out.

"Listen!"

I peered my head out of the car and said

"Told you"

I got out and led the way out of the barn with Marty following.

"Hi, sorry about the barn" I said when I was out.

I then saw a bullet almost hit my shoulder!

"They`ve already mutated into human form! Shoot them!" The little kid shouted.

"Brat!" I yelled to him before Marty pulled on my wrist before I was shot in the stomach.

I jumped into the passenger`s seat with Marty driving.

"Step on it!" I yelled.

"What do you think I`m doing?!"

He pressed his foot on the gas and rammed out of the barn nearly hitting the kid and man!

We knocked a pine tree down and sped out of there.

"Alright, Alright, Mcfly, get a grip, it`s all just a dream. A very intense dream." Marty said trying to calm both of us down.

"Yeah, yeah, a dream where we`re both going to get our a**es killed!" I shouted.

"Hey language young lady!"

"What, you say it all the time!"

"That doesn`t mean it`s ok for you to do it! Just because I say it doesn't mean you can go around and-."

"STOP!" I shouted seeing a sign with our neighborhood on it!

He stopped the car.

"What?!" He shouted at me.

I opened the door and got out.

"Clem," He said getting out too.

"Look," I pointed to the sign.

He stared at it until a car came by.

I signaled them to stop and they did.

The rolled their window down.

"Listen, you have to help us-."

The woman turned to her husband and said to him

"Don`t stop Wilbert, drive!"

They drove off.

We rolled our eyes and tried to start the car, but it didn't start.

"Oh for f-." I began.

Marty glared at me.

"Oh for your sake." I said.

We tried starting it for a while until we had to walk.

Wesaw the sign that read

"Hill Valley, 2 miles"

"Yay," I said sarcastically.

1 HOUR OF PAINFULLY WALKING 2 MILES LATER

We finally made it to Hill Valley to see it so old! **(I couldn't think of anything better)**

We looked around until Marty found a phone in a diner.

We walked in.

"Hey kid, what did you do jump ship?" The waiter **(Lou)** asked.

"Huh?" Marty asked.

"What`s with the life preserver? And you," He turned to me. "why are you wearing a giant bow?"

"We just want to use the phone" I said.

"Yeah it`s in the back"

Marty used the phone while I sat on a stool.

Marty tore a piece of paper out of the phone book and walked to my side.

"Are you going to order something kids?" The waiter asked us.

"Yeah, give me a tab" Marty said.

"Tab? I can`t give you a tab unless you order something."

"Right, give me a Pepsi free."

"If you want a Pepsi pall you`re going to pay for it."

"Just give me something with no sugar, ok?"

He gave him a cup of coffee.

"What about you?" He asked me.

"Oh, I`m not hungry."

The door than opened.

"Hey Mcfly, what do you think you`re doing?" We heard.

"Biff," Marty whispered to me.

"Oh please no," I thought.

"Hey Mcfly I`m talking to you, you Irish bug!"

"Oh hey guys, how are you doing?"

Marty and I stared at each other in shock, it was dad!

"You got my homework finished Mcfly?"

"Uh, well I figured since it wasn't due till Monday-."

Biff started knocking on his head.

"Hello, hello, anybody home? Think Mcfly, think. I got to have time to recopy it, do you realize what would happen if I hand in my homework in your handwriting, I`ll get kicked out. You wouldn't want that to happen would you?"

Dad paused.

"Would you?!"

"Of course Biff I wouldn't want that to happen."

"What are you looking at buttheads?" He turned to Marty and me!

"Hey Biff, check out this guy`s life preserver, dork thinks he`s going to drown." One of Biff`s "friends" said.

"You got it right! You`re actually smart!" I said, defending Marty.

"What`s that supposed to mean?" He asked snobbishly.

"Oh you fooled me, I thought you _were_ smart."

"Say that again, missy!" He held his fist near my face!

"Hey leave her alone," Marty began "she`s just a kid."

"Yeah-yeah, and she has that- pink bow!" dad said, _trying_ to insult me.

I would be angry, but I just thought

"Keep trying dad, keep trying."

"So how about my homework?" Biff asked.

"Well okay Biff, I`ll finish it up tonight and bring it to you in the morning."

"Not too early I sleep on Sundays, oh Mcfly your shoes untied! Don`t be so gullible Mcfly! I don`t want to see you in here again."

"Alright, bye bye."

We stared at dad long enough, until

"What?!" He asked fearfully.

"You`re George Mcfly," Marty said.

"Yeah and who are you?"

"Well-," I began.

"Hey, why do you let those boys push you around?" Goldie said.

"Well they`re bigger than me."

"Stand tall boy, have some respect for yourself. Don`t you know that if you let people push you around, they`ll push you around your whole life! Look at me, do you think I`m going to spend the rest of my life in this slop hole?"

"Watch it Goldie," Lou said.

"No sir, I`m going to night school, and make myself something."

"That`s right he`s going to be mayor!" Marty said.

I smacked my head with all of my strength.

"Yeah I`m going to be- mayor. Now that`s a good idea, I could run for mayor!"

"A colored mayor, that`ll be the day," Lou said.

"Just you wait Mr. Caruthers, I will be mayor, and I`ll be the most powerful mayor in the History of Hill Valley, and I`m going to clean up this town."

"Good, you can start by sweeping up the floor,"

"Mayor Goldie Wilson, I like the sound of that."

Marty and I turned our heads but George was gone!

We heard a bicycle bell!

We looked out the window and saw him driving away.

Marty got off his seat, while he was running out I said.

"Uh, Marty, hey Marty?"

When he ran out the door and followed George, I stormed out the door and shouted

"Marty get your a** back here!" I ran after him.

FEW MINUTES LATER

I chased Marty until he stopped.

"What?"

We looked up and saw him in a tree with binoculars looking at something.

We looked in his direction and saw a girl taking her clothes off!

"He`s a peeping tom," Marty said.

"Ugh," I said.

George fell from the tree and onto the street with a car coming!

"Dad!" Marty shouted, he then ran into the street and pushed him out of the way!

"Marty!" I shouted

He was hit by the car!

"Marty?! Marty?!" I shouted and ran next to him.

A man got out of the car.

George got up.

"Hey who are you?" He asked.

George ran away.

"Who are _you_?"

"I`m his sister,"

"The kid who ran away or-."

"The one who`s on the ground!" I said being fed up.

"Alright, well if he`s your brother make yourself useful and help me carry him into the house."

"Right," I helped him.

"Oh my word!" The mother shouted when we brought Marty in.

"Stella, another one of these kids jumped in front of my car."

"And who is this?" She asked me.

"His sister,"

"She`s pretty," A little girl said.

I smiled.

"Lorraine!" The mother shouted.

A girl came down from the stairs, it was mom!

"What is it mother?" She asked.

"Can you please help this young man, your father almost killed him with the car."

"Oh, are _you_ his girlfriend?" She asked, like I was dead to her.

"No, I`m his sister. My name`s Clementine."

"Oh, good."

"What?"

"Nothing, mother can you help me carry Marty to his room?" She asked.

"I can-."

"No, that won`t be necessary." She didn't take her eye off me until we couldn't see each other.

When the mother came back down, she offered me an old dress of hers, I hesitantly accepted.

She gave me a light, blue dress with lace around the waist and near the bottom of the dress. I loved it.

She offered me a blue headband to match, but I didn't care if my pink bow didn't match the dress.

 **And there we go, Clem and Marty are finally in the past! So, I hope you liked the new chapter, another one will hopefully be coming soon, well bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

It`s been over nine hours and Marty wasn't waking up.

I kept calming myself down anytime I thought the worst.

But I didn't really have to worry because-.

"Are you Minnie Mouse? Are you Minnie Mouse?"

Yeah, Aunt Sally kept asking if I was Minnie Mouse because of my pink bow.

"For the hundredth time, I`m not Minnie Mouse!" I said.

"Ok, are you Daisy? Are you Daisy? Are you Daisy?"

"Oh for-!" I began until Grandma Stella shouted

"Lorraine! Are you up there?!" She then went up the stairs.

Sally then tugged on my arm and led me to the table.

"Sit with me!" She said and tugged on my arm again.

I sat down next to her.

"So tell me Marty, how long have you been in port?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I guess you`re a sailor since you wear that life preserver."

Marty, Grandma Stella, and Lorrain came down the stairs.

"Hey, you`re alive!" I said to Marty.

You should have seen his face.

Of course, Lorrain was glaring at me.

"Sam, here`s the young man you hit with your car out there."

"Why were you in the middle of the street?"

"Don`t pay attention to him, he`s in one of his moods."

While Grandpa San kept fiddling with the TV, Sally just kept talking about dolls and dresses, until when the TV started rolling.

"Our first television set, dad just picked it up today, do you and… Emily have a TV?" Lorrain asked Marty, already forgetting my name.

"Well yeah, you know we have two of them," Marty said.

"Two? You must be rich!"

"Oh honey, he`s just pulling your leg, nobody has two televisions."

Marty than looked at the TV and recognized the episode.

"Hey I`ve seen this one,"

"Marty," I muttered at him.

"This is where Ralph dresses up like a man- from space."

"What do you mean you`ve seen this? It`s brand new." Milton said.

"Well, I saw it on a rerun."

I gently but firmly kicked him in the leg for him to shut up.

"Ouch!"

"Oh was that your foot? Sorry," I said, with Lorrain now trying to burn two holes in my head.

"What`s a rerun?"

"You`ll find out,"

"You know Marty and Clementine, you look awfully similar, and do I know your mother?"

Marty and I both looked at Lorrain.

"Yeah, you probably do," I said.

"Oh, then I`ll give her a call, I don`t want her to worry about you."

"You can`t, nobody`s home." Marty said.

"Oh,"

"Yet" I said, so that Grandma Stella wouldn`t get suspicious.

"Oh,"

"Uh, do you know where Riverside Drive is?" Marty asked.

"It`s uh, on the other side of town, a block past Maple." Sam said.

"A block passed Maple, that`s John F. Kennedy Drive."

"Who`s John F. Kennedy?"

"Mother, with Marty`s parents out of town, and that dad almost killed him with the car, don`t you think he should say over?"

"Yeah, just leave me in the rain," I thought.

"That`s true, I think you two should spend the night, you are our responsibility."

"Uh," Marty began.

"And he can sleep in _my_ room,"

That`s where I drew the line.

"Uh hey, how about _we_ share a room and you know get to know each other or something, wouldn't that be fun?" I said, trying to be cheerful.

"No, you can sleep in Sally`s room."

"Wonderful," I said, forcing a smile on my face.

"Oh and mother, do you think-."

While she was talking, I imitated her silently, making Milton, Sally, and Toby giggle.

When Lorrain turned to me, I stopped and smiled innocently.

I than got up and said

"Well, staying over shouldn't be a problem for you, since we`re going to stay over at our Uncle D- Emmet`s house!"

"Uncle Emmet`s-?" Marty asked before I gently knocked him on the head.

"Oh yeah! Uncle Emmet`s!" Marty said, standing up.

"Come on we mustn't be late!"

I took his hand and ignored the two burning holes in the back of my head and left.

"Phew!" I said when we were out of the yard.

"I hope we never have to do that again!" Marty said.

"Me too," I said. We than made our way to Doc`s house.

X LINE BREAK X

We were soon at Doc`s house and knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer.

The door than opened a crack, and quickly closed.

The door than opened wide and saw Doc!

"Doc?" Marty and I asked.

"Don`t say a word!" He then tugged on us into the house.

"I don`t want to know your name, I don`t want to know anything about you!"

"Listen," I said.

"Don`t tell me anything!" He then stuck something on my forehead.

"I`m going to read your thoughts, let`s see, you came here from a great distance?"

"Yeah-!"

"Don`t tell me, you want me to buy a subscription from the Saturday Evening Post?"

"No-."

"Not a word, uh, hmm, oh! You want me to make a donation to Disneyland!"

"Doc," I took the thing off of my head "I`m from the future, my brother and I came her in a time machine that _you_ built, and we need you to help us get to the year 1985."

"My gosh, Do you two know what this means?"

We shook our heads.

"It means this thing doesn't work at all!"

"Hey, you have to help us! You`re the only one that knows how the time machine works."

"Time machine? I haven't invented any time machine."

"Ok I`ll prove it to you," Marty took out his wallet.

"Look at my driver`s license, expires 1987, look at my birthday for crying out loud I haven't even been born yet!"

Marty pointed at a picture with all of us near a fountain.

"Look at this picture, it`s my brother, my sister, and Clem and me. Look at my sister`s shirt, class of 1984."

"Pretty mediocre photographic fakery, they cut off your brother`s hair!" Doc said.

"We`re telling the truth Doc you`ve got to believe us,"

"Then tell me, future girl. Who`s president of the United States of 1985?"

"Ronald Regan," I said.

"Ronald Regan?! The actor?!" He picked up some things.

"then who`s vice president, Jerry Louis?!" He ran out.

"I suppose Jane Wyam is the first lady!"

"Doc, wait!" Marty shouted.

"And Jack Berry, is secretary of the treasury!"

"Wait Doc, you have to listen to us!"

"I`ve had enough jokes for one night, good night future girl!"

He slammed the door.

"No wait Doc-!"

I suddenly remembered.

"The bruise!"

"Yeah, yeah the bruise! The bruise on your head you told us the story. You were standing on your toilet, hanging a clock, and you fell and hit your head on the sink. That`s when you got the idea of the flux capacitor, which makes time travel possible."

The door than opened wide.

"Great Scott,"

He then dragged Marty and me in.

 **Alright! That`s another chapter in the book. So, sorry I haven't updated in a while. But, I have a few announcements. So, on my profile you`ll find a poll of which story I should focus on next. There are A LOT of options, you can vote up to 4 times.**

 **And I`m doing a really nice story that isn't getting many views, it`s a story I made myself, I would like if someone would read it, reviews and support is optional.**

 **It`s called "Sean Adams" and it`s based off a few Robin Williams movies.**

 **So, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

We drove all the way back to where Marty and I hid the DeLorean.

We got out of the car and found it.

"Something was wrong with the starter so we hid it." I said.

"After I fell off my toilet, I drew this," Doc took out a piece of paper with the flux capacitor drawn on it.

"The flux capacitor," Marty said.

We opened the door and turned it on.

"It works, ha yes! I finally made something that works! Now, we`ve got to sneak this back into the laboratory, and we got to get you two home."

We both nodded and got the DeLorean back to Doc`s house. **(Forgive my writing)**

X LINE BREAK X

"Okay Doc this is it," Marty said hooking the camera to Doc`s TV.

There was static at first but that it cleared up.

"Never mind that now, never mind that now."

"That`s me! Look at me, I`m an old man!" Doc said.

"Good evening, I`m Doctor Emmet Brown, I`m currently standing-."

"I still got my hair! What am I wearing?"

"Well, that`s a radiation suit," Marty said.

"Of course, because of all the fallout from the atomic wars."

"Sure," I said.

"This is amazing," He picked up the camera "a portable television studio! No wonder your president has to be an actor, he has to look good on television."

"Wait, this is the part coming up Doc," Marty said.

"No, no, this sucker`s electrical, but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 jiggawats-."

"1.21 jiggawats?! 1.21 jigawats!" He shouted and ran into another room.

"I thought it was a gigawatt," I thought.

We both ran into the room.

"How am I going to generate that kind of power?!" He asked a picture of Thomas Edison.

"Um," I said.

"Doc, all we need is a little plutonium."

"Well I`m sure in 1985 plutonium is in every drugstore! I`m sorry you two, but I`m afraid you`re stuck here."

"Wait Doc," Marty began "we can`t be stuck here, we`ve both got a life."

"Yeah, he has a girlfriend." I said.

"Is she pretty?"

"She`s beautiful," He took out the paper with her number "look at that, that says it all."

"Doc, you`re our only hope." I said **(Star Wars! Who else is going to see the movie? I shouldn't be interrupting the story right? Ok bye!)**

"I`m sorry, but the only source that will generate 1.21 jiggawatts is a bolt of lightning!"

I thought for a moment.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"A bolt of lightning, unfortunately we don't know when another`s going to strike."

"We do now," Marty said and handed the flyer to Doc.

"This is it! This is the answer! It says that at 10:04, a bolt of lightning will strike the clock tower next Saturday night! If we can harness this bolt of lightning, channel it into the flux capacitor, it just might work! Next Saturday night, we`re sending you back to the future!"

"Alright Saturday`s good, we can spend a week in 1955. You could show us around-."

"That`s out of the question, you cannot leave this house! You must not talk to anybody, if so, there could be serious reprocautions in the future, do you understand?"

We nodded.

"Did any of you interact with anyone else besides me?"

"Well, we might have ran into our parents." I said.

"Great Scott, let me see that picture of you brother again."

I handed him the picture and saw Dave`s head cut off!

"Just as I thought,"

"His head`s not there, it`s like it`s been erased."

"Erased from existence."

"Oh no," I said.

 **Hey, I`m sorry I didn't update in a while. So, that`s why I`m giving you another chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

I was still wearing the same dress, knowing that nobody would really care.

We walked to the school that looked good as new!

"Wow, they really cleaned this place up!" Marty said.

"Now remember," Doc began "according to my theory, you interfered with your parents first meeting, they don`t meet, they don`t, fall in love, they don`t get married and have kids. That`s why your brother disappeared in that photograph, your older sister will follow, and unless you repair the damages, you and Clementine will follow."

"This is heavy," Marty said.

"Weight has nothing to do with it."

We entered the school.

"Which one`s your pop?" Doc asked.

"That's him," I pointed to him getting bullied.

"Ok you guys, very funny. Ha, ha, ha real mature."

"Maybe you were both adopted?" Doc asked.

"Mcfly," We heard a voice.

"That`s Strickland, did he ever have hair?" I asked.

He took the kick me sign off him.

"Shape up; do you want to be a slacker for the rest of your life?"

"No,"

"What did your mother ever see in that kid?" Doc asked.

"She felt sorry for him since her dad hit him with the car." I paused "hit Marty with the car."

"That`s a Florence Nightingale effect, it`s when nurses fall in love with their patients."

Marty and I both approached George.

"Hey George, I`ve been looking for you the whole day. You remember me, the guy who saved your life the other day. This is my sister Clementine."

I waved.

"Yeah, I remember you two."

"Good, I want you to meet someone." I said.

We went over to Lorrain and her friends.

"Lorrain,"

"Calvin!" She pushed herself against the lockers.

"I`d like you to meet my good friend, George Mcfly."

"It`s a pleasure to meet-."

"How`s your head?" She asked reaching her hand out to touch Marty`s head.

"Well, I`m good."

"Ever since you ran out last night, I`ve been so worried. Oh, I have to go."

She ran off and said

"Isn`t he a dream?!"

"Doc, she didn't even look at him," I said.

"This is more serious than I thought, it seems you mother is more infatuated with you than your father."

"Wait, are you saying my mom has the hot`s for me?!"

"I think I`m going to throw up," I said. **(You ain`t seen nothing yet Clem)**

"This is heavy,"

"There`s that word again, heavy. Is there a problem with the earth`s gravitational pull in the future?"

"Huh?" I said.

"The only way you`re going to get them both to meet if they`re alone together. So you`ve got to get your father and mother to interact at some sort of social-."

"You mean like a date?" Marty asked.

"Yes,"

"Well, what do kids in the 50s like to do?" I asked.

"They`re your parents, what are their common interests? What do they like to do together?"

"Nothing,"

"Look, there`s a rhythmic ritual coming up." Doc said, pointing at a poster.

"Of course, the Enchantment under the Sea dance! That`s where the kiss." I said full of joy.

"Alright kids, you stick to your father like glue and make sure he takes her to the dance."

X LINE BREAK X

We were in the cafeteria with George.

"Hey George, remember that girl I introduced you to, Lorrain." He saw that George wasn't paying attention.

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"Oh, stories, science fiction stories, about visitors coming down from other planets."

"Get out of town, I never knew you did anything creative, let me read some." Marty reached his hand to get a piece of paper.

"No, I never, uh, let anyone read my stories."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, what if they didn't like them, what if they told me I was no good?"

"That`s only one person reading it, so what, the guy who hates it means that _everyone_ hates it?" **(Words of Wisdom, with Clementine Mcfly)**

"I- I guess."

"Anyway George, Lorrain, she really likes you, and she wants you to take you to the enchantment under the sea dance." Marty said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, all you got to do is go right over to her and ask her."

"Now, in the cafeteria? I don`t know, what if she says no? I don`t think I could take that kind of rejection, besides, I think she would rather go with someone else."

"Who?" I asked.

He pointed behind us, "Biff"

Marty and I turned around to see Biff harassing Lorrain!

"Come one,"

"Leave me alone!"

"You know you want it, and you know you want me to give it to you."

Nobody was standing up for her!

"What a bunch of pansies!" I thought.

"Shut you filthy mouth!" She slapped him "I`m not that kind of girl!"

"Well maybe you aren't and you just don`t know it yet."

"Get your meat hooks off of me!"

"You heard her," I stood up and walked forward "get your meat hooks off her."

He stood up.

"What`s it to you, butthead?" He shoved me, almost making me fall.

"Well, you`re making an a** of yourself by being scolded by a girl." I smirked.

A few people laughed.

"You little b-!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Marty said to him.

"You know you both have been looking for a fight-!"

He grabbed onto Marty`s collar and raised a fist!

"Hey!" I shouted then he suddenly stopped.

I looked behind me and saw Mrs. Strickland.

"You`re both new here, so I`ll cut you a break for today, so why don`t you make like a tree and get out of here."

"Leaf, stupid." I mumbled.

He turned around and heard me, but didn't do anything.

 **Alright! That`s two chapters done! I hoped you liked these; before I go, I just watched 2 Indiana Jones movies, and it got me thinking to make me a character. So, should I make another Back to the Future story, Indiana Jones stories, or another story after this? You decide, have a Blessed Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Why do you two keep following me?!" George asked when school was out.

"Look George, if you don`t ask Lorrain to the dance, Marty and I are going to regret it for the rest of our lives." I said.

"But I can`t go to the dance! I`ll miss my favorite television program, Science Fiction theater!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but George, Lorrain wants to go with you!" Marty said.

"Look, I`m not ready to ask her to the dance, and not you, or Clementine, or anyone on this planet is going to change my mind!"

He walked into his house and slammed the door.

Marty was about to turn around and sulk all the way back to Doc`s house, but I grabbed his arm and said

"Nobody on _this_ planet."

X LINE BREAK X

That night, Marty put the radiation suit on and pretended to be an alien to scare George to ask Lorrain to the dance.

X LINE BREAK X

The next day, after school Marty and I looked for George, nowhere.

We then just hung out around town **(Best writing)** , until George ran to us.

"Mart, Clementine!"

"Hey George, you weren`t at school, what have you been doing all day?" Marty asked.

"I over slept, look I need your help. I have to ask Lorrain out, but I don`t know how to do it."

"Okay, keep your pants on, she`s in the café." I said

He walked to the café with me and Marty following him.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"Last night, Darth Vader came down from the planet Vulcan, he told me if I didn't take Lorrain to the dance, he`d melt my brain."

I glanced at Marty.

"Really?" I thought.

"Well, let`s keep this brain melting stuff just between us, okay?" I said.

"Yeah, yeah."

We looked through the window and saw Lorrain with her friends.

"Okay, there she is George, just go in there and invite her." Marty urged.

"But I don`t know what to say."

"Just say anything that`s natural, the first thing that comes to you mind."

"Okay, nothing`s coming to my mind."

"Jeez George, I wonder why we were even born." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, look tell her destiny`s has brought you together. Tell her that she`s the most beautiful thing you`ve ever seen-,"

"What are you doing?" I interrupted Marty staring at what George, who was writing something down in his notepad.

"I`m writing this down, this is good stuff."

We walked into the café, Marty and I sat next to each other.

"Give me a milk, chocolate." George said.

I giggled.

He inched his way to Lorrain with his pad in his hand.

"Lorrain, density has popped me to you."

"What?"

"Oh, I meant was-."

"Hey, haven't I`ve see you?"

"Yes, I`m George, George Mcfly, and I`m your density, I mean destiny."

"Oh,"

The door than opened.

"Hey Mcfly!"

It was Biff and his friends.

I thought I told you never to come around here."

"That`s it!" I thought.

"Well not it`s going to cost ya, how much money you got?"

He started walking towards him.

"Well, how much do you want?"

When he was near me, I held my foot out and tripped him!

Everyone gasped as he fell to the floor.

"Marty?"

"What, Clem?"

"When I die, make sure I get a bigger grave than you."

When Biff was up, he grabbed a clump of my curls!

"Alright punk, now you-."

"Whoa, whoa, Biff what`s that?" Marty pointed to nothing behind him.

I shoved his hand away from my hair; Marty then socked him in the face!

We both bolted it out of there and saw two kids on scooters.

"Hey kids, stop!" Marty took one of the kids off.

"Hey!"

"I`m not taking a kid`s scooter!" I shouted at him.

He ripped the crate off and handed it to him.

"Come on!"

"I`m so sorry." I said to the other kid.

I tore the crate off and hopped onto the now skate board.

We rode the skateboards and turned a sharp corner.

"Wow, look at them go!"

We picked up the pace when Biff and his gang were catching up to us.

When we were on the road, Marty suddenly grabbed my hand and held onto a truck.

I turned around and saw them in a car gaining on us!

I tapped on his shoulder and pointed at them.

They tried to ram us, but we hung onto the edge of the truck.

Marty suddenly screamed and let go of the edge!

"Marty!" I shouted.

They chased after him!

I got off my skateboard and ran after them.

When I caught up to them, they had him on the hood of the car and throwing bottles at him!

In an instant, I grabbed some rocks and yelled

"F*ckers!" while purposely throwing rocks over the car to distract them.

Sure enough, it gave Marty the time to hop off of the skateboard and climbed over the car and landed back on the skateboard.

Biff and his gang than rammed into a truck full of manure!

Marty and I both gave the skateboards back to the kids.

"Thanks a lot, kid."

I elbowed him.

"Oh, and you too, Clem."

"Don`t mind me, I just distracted them."

He smiled.

"I`m going to get that little b*tch." I could barely hear Biff say.

X LINE BREAK X

We walked back to Doc`s house and saw him playing with the camera.

"Oh hi you two, I didn't hear you come in, fascination device this is."

"Listen Doc, there`s something we didn't tell you about the night we made the tape."

"Clem, please don`t tell me, no man should know too much about their destiny."

"You don`t understand."

"I understand, if I know too much about my future, I could endanger my own existence."

"Ok,"

"Let me show you my plan of sending you two home, please excuse the crudity of this model, I didn't have the time to paint it."

"It`s good." Marty said.

Doc than explained how he would send us home. **(Yep, I`m too lazy to write that)**

He handed Marty a toy car.

"You wind up the car, I`ll simulate the lightning."

Marty winded up the car.

"Ready, set, release!"

He released the car as it hooked onto the cable and was electrocuted!

I gasped as the burning car drove off of the table and onto a mop!

Doc gasped as he took an extinguisher off the wall and extinguished it.

"You`re giving me a bunch of confidence, Doc." I said.

"Not to worry, I`ll take care of the lighting, while you take care of your pop. What happened to him today, did he ask her out?"

"Well-,"

"What did she say?"

We heard a knock on the door. Doc looked out.

"It`s your mother! Quick, hide the time machine!"

We covered the time machine with the tarp.

I opened the door and let Lorrain in.

"Hi C- Marty."

"Uh hi Lorrain, how did you know we were here?"

"Oh, I followed you."

"Totally not creepy at all," I mumbled.

"Who`s this?" She asked, looking at Doc.

"Oh, this is our Doc- I mean Uncle Brown." I said.

"Hi,"

"Hello," When she wasn't looking, he stared at me, confused.

"Marty, this may seem a little forward, but, I was wondering if you could ask me to the Enchantment under the sea Dance."

"Uh, you mean nobody`s asked you yet?" I asked.

"No,"

"What about George Mcfly?" Marty asked.

"George Mcfly? Well, he`s cute and all, but I think a man shouldn't be scared to stand up for themselves." She moved closer to him.

"and protect the people he loves."

She glanced at me, for once having kind eyes.

"Don`t you think?"

He paused "Yeah"

 **All right! Finally a long chapter! And yay another chapter after two were posted the other day! Sadly, this story will be coming to an end soon. But, I`ll upload another story some time. Oh, and If I`m going to do the Indiana Jones story, I`ll just give you a few previews. 1: The main character`s name is Bitty. 2: She`s between the ages of 4-15 (for the first story) 3: If I`m going to do the Temple of Doom, it`s not going to be a prequel, obviously. There you go, until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it`s just that my cousins came to visit, but you`re probably going to have to bear with me since I`m going to audition for** _ **The Pirates of Penzance**_ **. But, for now, here`s your chapter.**

After Lorrain left, Doc gave me some money and told me to buy a dress for the dance, I left.

I went into town, I tried to go to a dress store that was in 1985, but it was a mattress store.

"Miss," I asked a woman sitting on a bench "do you know where a dress store is?"

"Right across the street," She pointed behind me.

"Oh, thank you."

She smiled as I left.

I opened the door and saw a girl a little older than me trying on one of the ugliest dresses I have ever seen!

I walked down an aisle with a bunch of dresses.

"Alice, take that dress off!"

"Yes it`s absolutely atrocious!"

"Isn't there any other dress you like?"

I recognized that voice! It was Lorrain!

I popped my head out of the aisle.

"Clementine!"

"Shoot, I`ve been spotted!" I thought.

"Hi," I said.

"How have you been?"

"Good, I`m just looking for a dress, for the dance."

"Are you going with anyone?"

"Nope, just myself."

"Oh, these are my friends, Ellen," She pointed to a red head, "Ruby," She pointed to a girl with brown hair in a bun, "and Alice." She pointed to the girl wearing the ugly black and red dress.

"Clementine," Ellen began "what do you think of Alice`s dress?"

"Oh crap," I thought.

"Well, it might, maybe, stick out to much?"

"See Alice!" Ruby said.

"Ok, I think I`ll just go-."

"Wait, how about we help you find a dress?" Lorrain asked.

"Um, sure?"

"Alright, what`s your favorite color?"

"Blue, I guess?"

"Ok, wait here." She ran to an aisle and back out.

"How about this one?"

It was a very short dark blue dress.

"Hmm, maybe not."

"Ok, maybe-."

"I think I`ll find the dress I like."

"Alright, just ask if you need help."

"Ok,"

I looked around the store, for fifteen minutes, until, I found it!

It looked a little bit like Liesl`s dress from _The Sound of Music_ , my favorite movie.

images/D/d_

"I found it!" I shouted to Lorrain, Ellen, Alice, and Ruby.

"Clementine, it`s beautiful." Lorrain said.

I smiled.

I waited for everyone else to buy there dresses.

When they did, we bought them and left.

X LINE BREAK X

When we left the store, Lorrain opened the box and took out her dress.

"It`s beautiful!"

"It`s absolutely perfect!"

"You`re going to look so great!"

I smiled, while still holding my dress in the box.

"Well lookie what we have here!"

"Oh he*l no!" I thought.

"Nice dress Lorrain, but I think you look better with nothing on."

He tried to lift up her skirt!

"Back off, sir!" I said.

He looked up.

"You," He got up and walked towards me.

"YOU, you`re going to pay for the damage you did to my car!" He cracked his knuckles.

I slowly backed up.

"Well you were trying to kill Marty!"

"Why you little-!" He grabbed my wrist!

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

"Somebody needs to teach you a lesson, little girl!"

"Biff, stop it!" Lorrain shouted.

He turned around.

"She`s just a kid!"

He walked towards her, still clenching my wrist.

I quickly bit his arm,

"Ow!"

And ran like Satan was behind me!

"You little b*tch! Get back here!"

"Run Clementine!" I heard Alice, Ruby, Lorrain, and Ellen shout.

X LINE BREAK X

I couldn't tell if he was still chasing me or not, but I kept running, somehow with the box still in my hand.

When I finally made it back to Doc`s I knocked on the door a million times.

"Clem, what`s wrong?" Doc asked.

I didn't answer and ran in, panting.

"Clem, what happened?" Marty asked.

"I- promise you won`t get angry at me?"

"I promise,"

"Yes,"

"Well, Lorrain and her friends were there, and I shopped with them,"

"Go on,"

"Well, we ran into Biff, he tried to pull up Lorrain`s skirt, I told him to back off, he grabbed onto my wrist and told me I was going to pay for the damage, Lorrain told him to leave me alone, I bit him, and ran away."

"Clem?"

"Yes?"

"So, you`re telling me, if we run into Biff during the dance, we`re going to die?"

"That`s about right."

 **Ok! Sorry about the short chapter, but I will be finishing this story soon. And I`ve seen** _ **The Force Awakens!**_ **It was awesome! I already made a character, Rachel. That`s all I`m going to tell you. Well, see you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I am back with Sister Like Me! So, as you know, this story will end soon, but I WILL continue with the series, just please bear with me. And, I noticed I`ve never really thanked you for sticking with this story, so, thank you! Also, check out my new story on Indiana Jones!**

"Are you sure about this storm?" Doc asked.

"No, we`re just wanting to get ourselves killed." I smiled.

"Clem," Marty scowled.

I just smiled.

"You know, I`m sad to see you both go. You`ve both really made a difference in my life, you`ve given me something to shoot for. Just knowing that I`ll be in 1985, and that I`m going to succeed in _this_. It`s going to be hard to wait 30 years just to talk to you about what happened, I`m really going to miss you, kids."

"We will too," I said, "and, about the future-."

"No, Clementine, we`ve already agreed that having information about the future could be extremely dangerous. If you tell me, even if your intentions are good, it could backfire, whatever you need to tell me, I`ll find out through the natural course of time."

Marty and I were in the café, writing Doc a letter.

It read "Dear Dr. Brown, on the night we go back in time, you`ll be shot by terrorists. Please take any precautions that are necessary to prevent this horrible disaster. Your friends, Mary and Clementine."

We than put it in an envelope and wrote "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL 1985"

"Why do _I_ have to stay out?" I asked, whining just a little bit.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I`m not afraid of anything."

"Look, will you just do it?"

I rolled my eyes "Fine"

X LINE BREAK X

Marty wet to pick Lorrain up, while I walked; of course Marty wanted to walk with me, but I told him I could do it on my own and told him to stop being paranoid **(Oh Clem, you have no idea what`s going to happen.)**

When I finally made it to the school, I waked into the gym and danced a bit.

About a few minutes later, I noticed the clock was nearing nine.

Being too curious, I walked out.

I than slowly walked to the car Marty and Lorrain were in.

I walked until I could see them.

They were kissing!

"Mother of G-." I said until someone covered my mouth!

I turned around and saw Biff and his friends!

"Aw look, the little girl wants to snoop on her brother." One of his friends said.

"She`s so adorable." The kid with the glasses said, twisting my curls!

I was crying, and tried to hide it.

"Hey kid," Biff began "I was thinking of beating _you_ up for the damage, but, I think I`ll just take it out on your brother and _his_ girlfriend."

My eyes were wide, I bit the guy`s hand!

"R-!" I began, before Biff covered my mouth and smacked me across the face!

"B**tard," I muffled.

He then tossed me to the kid with glasses, we then walked to the car.

He pulled the door open and pulled Marty out!

"Your sister cost 300 bucks in damage, you son of a b**ch."

Marty noticed that my face was red and I was bawling my eyes out.

"Just let her go,"

"Not gonna happen."

"Let them go Biff," Lorrain said.

He looked down at her, "Well lookie what we have here."

She looked at herself and noticed her breasts were showing.

She tried to get out but Biff caught her!

"Oh no, no, no, you`re staying right here with me!"

He got into the car!

"Let go of me!"

"Leave her alone!"

I stomped on the guy`s foot, sprinted to Biff with his back turned, and punched him in the back of the head!

He put his hand where I punched him, let go of Lorrain, got up, and stared at me.

"Run Lorrain!" I shouted.

She sprinted out of the car.

Biff hit me on my forehead, making me fall to the ground, then kicked me in the stomach twice! **(Dang Biff!)**

"Stop it! Leave her alone! You f**kers!" Mary kept shouting the whole time.

Biff then ran to Lorrain, caught her, and brought her back to the car.

"You guys, take them in the back and I`ll be right here."

They took us to a car and shoved us into the trunk.

When they locked it, I was still crying my eyes out.

"Clem, Clem, it`s going to be ok." Marty said, trying to comfort me.

While still crying I muffled "I-I`m sorry!"

"For what?"

"If I just stayed put, then I wouldn't have gotten you and Lorrain into trouble!"

"Clem, no, it`s not your fault."

"Yes it is!"

He sighed and hugged me.

We than heard talking!

"Open up!" Marty shouted.

"Where`s your keys?" The voice asked someone.

I looked at my arms, the keys!

"The keys are in the trunk!" I shouted.

There was a pause "Say again?"

"I said they keys are in here!"

A minute later, the door opened!

Marty and I got out.

"Who`s are these?" I asked.

"Mine,"

I threw them to him and caught up with Marty.

"Thank you!" I shouted.

I caught up with Marty and saw George sock Biff in the face!

"Yesssss!" I screamed, but soon covered my mouth.

George then helped Lorrain up and walked with her.

"Who is that guy?" A girl behind me asked.

"That`s George Mcfly," Her boyfriend said.

Marty took out the picture and saw Linda disappearing!

"Excuse us!" I said running after Marty.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Sorry it`s been a while, I just got caught up in school. Well, here`s the new chapter.**

I ran to catch up with Marty, who was running to the men that got us out of the car.

When I caught up to him, one of them had a piece of cloth tied around their hand; it had a hint of blood.

"Hey, you have to get back in there and finish the dance!" Marty said, panicking.

"Hey man, look at Marvin`s hand, he can`t with his land like this, and we can`t play without him."

"You`ve got to be kidding," I mumbled.

"Yeah, well look, you have to play. That`s where they kiss for the first time on the dance floor. With no music, they can`t dance, and if they can`t dance, they can`t kiss. And if they don`t kiss, we`re history." He looked at me.

"Hey, the dance is over, unless you know someone who can play the guitar."

We looked at each other.

"In fact, we do." I said, smiling.

"Who," he asked.

"Him," I tilted my head to Marty.

X LINE BREAK X

We were in the gym with everyone dancing.

I went into the bathroom to clean up; you should have seen the faces of everyone who was in the bathroom.

My hair was a mess, I had some dirt on my dress, and my face was red since I cried a lot.

After I (kind of) cleaned myself up, I walked out to see if George and Lorrain kissed, no luck.

I sighed; I than heard someone!

It was some obnoxious kid pulling Lorrain!

"Oh for f**ks sake!" I thought.

I stormed over to push him and tell him to back off.

Until, I looked towards the stage and saw Marty collapse!

My eyes widened as I ran to him, not caring that I was pushing A LOT of people.

I ran to him.

"No, no, please." I said.

He handed me the picture, he was fading!

I set the picture down.

"Excuse me," I heard George!

I turned around, and saw him push the kid away and kissed Lorrain!

I had the biggest grin on my face when Marty stood up.

I picked up the picture and saw Linda and Dave reappearing!

When the song ended, a guy **(Marvin)** turned to Marty and said

"Hey man that was good, let`s do another one!"

"Well, uh, we have to go-."

"Come on man, let`s do something that really cooks."

"Really cooks, alright this is an oldie, well, it`s an oldie for me but. Alright, guys let`s do some Blue`s riff in B, watch for the changes, and try to keep up."

"Oh boy, what` he gonna do?" I thought jokingly.

He started playing; I don`t even need to ask him what it was, it was _Johnny B. Goode._

"Oh Gosh, Marty." I said, smiling.

I than danced my heart out, not caring if people were staring at me if I was dancing horribly.

But, of course, he overdid it in about, a minute.

When everyone stopped dancing, and Marty was done showing off, he stopped and looked at everyone.

He gave the guitar back and said

"Well I guess you aren't ready for that, but your kids are going to love it."

He walked off the stage and walked out.

I caught up with him and said "Way to overdo it Marty,"

"Ah, shup up Clementine."

I giggled.

"Marty," Lorrain said.

"Hi,"

"Well that was, interesting, music."

"Oh, yeah"

"I hope you don`t mind, but George asked me if he could take me home."

"Oh no, that`s fine," I said "besides, we both had a feeling about you two."

"We have a feeling too."

"Listen, we have to go. But we want to say, it`s been very educational." Marty said.

"Marty, will we ever see you or Clementine again?"

"We guarantee you will."

"Well, you two, I just want to thank you."

"Right, good luck you two." I said smiling. I than turned to leave, but Marty said

"Oh, and if you guys ever have kids and one of them when he's eight years old, accidentally sets fire to the living room rug, be easy on him."

"Okay," Lorrain said.

Marty and I left.

But I heard Lorrain say to herself "Marty and Clementine, such nice names."


	12. Chapter 12

Marty was stepping on the gas the whole time.

When we saw Doc in the street, we got out.

"You`re both late, do you have the concept of time?"

"Hey, we had to change; there`s no way we`re going back in those clothes."

"The old man really came through, it worked." Marty said.

"What?"

"He landed Biff in one punch. I never knew he had it in him, he never stood up to Biff once in his life."

"Never?"

"Never, what`s the matter?" I said.

"Nothing, alright, let's set your destination time. This is the exact time you left. I'm gonna send you back at exactly the same time. It'll be like you never left. Now, I painted a white line on the street way over there, that's where you start from. I've calculated the distance and wind resistance fresh to active from the moment the lightning strikes, at exactly 7 minutes and 22 seconds. When this alarm goes off you hit the gas."

"Right," Marty said.

"Well, I guess that`s everything,"

"Thanks Doc," I said.

"No, thank you." He pulled Marty and me into a hug. "I`ll see you both in thirty years!"

Marty and I were about to get into the car until-.

"What is this?!" Doc said, noticing the letter in his coat pocket.

"You`ll find out in thirty years!" I shouted.

"It`s about the future isn't it?!"

"Wait, Doc!"

"I told you two about this! The consequences could be disastrous!"

"It`s a risk you`re going to have to take, your life depends on it!"

"No, I refuse to accept the responsibility!" He tore the paper up!

"Then I`m gonna tell you straight out-!"

Suddenly, a guest of wind picked up and disconnected the cable from the courthouse!

"Great Scott! Marty, you get the cable, Clementine keep an eye on that clock!"

"Ok!" I shouted.

Doc than ran up onto the courthouse.

"Marty, you have to tell him now!"

He nodded "Hey Doc!"

"What?!"

"I have to tell you about the future!"

"What did you say?"

"I said I have to tell you about the future!"

"NO!"

"On the night we go back in time-!"

"You`ll be-!" I was about to say, but the clock at rung!

The noise startled Doc, he grabbed onto a statue`s head.

"GO!"

"But Doc-."

"GO! You only got less than four minutes!"

He ran and grabbed my arm and ran to the car, we both got in.

Marty started the car and immediately drove to the painted line.

I got out and positioned the hook up to the car.

I than got back in and slammed the door.

"Why did you have to tear the paper up Doc?!" I shouted.

"Clementine, calm down!"

"That`s the worst thing to tell someone, Marty! **(That's about right.)** I just wish we had more time!"

We than looked at each other.

"We have a time machine!" We said, at the same time.

"Ten minutes should do it." He said, entering the time.

"Time-circuits on, flux-capacitor fluxing, engine running,

alright."

It wouldn't start!

"Do something!" I shouted.

"I`m trying! It just won`t start!"

"Oh for f**ks sake!" I shouted.

He turned to me.

"Yeah I said it, so what?!"

He turned back to the car and tried starting it.

"Come on, come on!"

The clock rang, making us jump.

"Oh my gosh, we`re not gonna make it!" I said, feeling the tears forming.

"Shut up! Come on, come on!" He shouted and hit his head on the horn.

The car started!

"Yes!" We both shouted, Marty than slammed his foot on the gas.

"GO GO GO!" I shouted.

The car then drove down the lane heading towards the lane heading to the hanging wire. I then saw Doc zip lining down the disconnected cable!

We were nearing the movie theater.

He stuck his hand out; I took it and squeezed it, being nervous as he*l.

I closed my eyes tightly.

X LINE BREAK X

When I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes.

Marty backed out.

We got out and saw a homeless man on a bench with a bunch of newspapers.

I quickly picked one off the ground, we were back in 1985.

"We did it!" I shouted.

I than ran and hugged him.

He pulled away and looked at his watch.

"1:24, we still got time Clem!"

"Then let`s go!"

We ran back into the car, it wouldn't start!

"No; no; no, no, no, no!" I said.

"Come on start!" Marty said.

I got out and saw a car coming.

I stepped a little closer and saw it was the Libyans!

"Marty!" I shouted.

He got out. He then started running when they were gone.

"Where are you going?!"

"By the time we start that thing, it`ll be too late!"

I looked back at the car and said

"You`re right, let`s go!" We than started running to the mall.

X LINE BREAK X

When we got there, the Libyans shot Doc. I fell to my knees, crying.

"No, not again," I put my face into my hands "not again!"

Marty ruffled through my hair and watched in horror.

"NOOO!" I heard the other me shout.

I took my hands off my face and stared as they were shooting.

"Clem, no." Marty than hugged me, so I wouldn't look.

I heard the other us disappearing out of thin air and the Libyans crashing.

I than stood up and ran down the hill to Doc`s body, laying lifeless.

"Doc?! Doc?!" Marty rolled Doc over, he was dead.

I than started bawling my eyes out; if you couldn't already tell, I was an emotional a** kid.

Marty than hugged me tightly and ruffled through my hair.

I tried not to stare at his lifeless body.

Suddenly, I saw movement!

I tried to snap myself out of it, knowing it was my mind.

But, he sat up!

I was about to scream, but I just sat there and panted.

"Uh, uh, Marty?" I asked.

"Shh, Clem, it`s going to be ok."

"No, look behind you."

He loosened his grip on me a little and turned around.

"Y-you`re alive?"

Doc unzipped his radioactive suit to reveal a bullet proof vest!

"H-how, we never got the chance to tell you." I said.

He then pulled out a taped letter Marty and I wrote 30 years ago.

"But, what about all that screwing up future events, space time continuum thing?" Marty said.

"Well I figured, why not?"

We than came together in a group hug.

We got the car working, Doc than drove us home.

"So, how far are you going?" Marty asked.

"About 30 years, nice round number."

"Ok, well, look us up when you get there."

"Indeed I will,"

"Take care Doc," I said, holding Marty`s coat around me. **(Aww, how sweet)**

"You too, kids."

"Bye Einy," I said petting Einstein.

"Watch that reentry, Doc. It`s a bit rough." Marty said.

"You bet," Doc than closed the door, and was in the future.

"Marty, I`m sorry if I`ve been a crybaby."

"You think you`re a crybaby? Next time I`ll take you when you`re five, then we`ll see."

I smiled.

We opened the gates, and climbed through our window.

I fell asleep before I hit the pillow.

 **Alright! This is the second to last chapter. I know it`s sad, but I`ll be making another one before you know it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry I haven't updated for months! I just got caught up in my** _ **Star Wars**_ **fanfiction. I was about to work on another chapter, but got Writer`s Block, so I guessed I would work on this. And I`m going to say something not everyone will like. I might just do** _ **Back to the Future Part 3**_ **after this. *Gun pointed to the back of my head*. Hear me out; I really like the second one, but believe it or not, I`ve had more ideas with the third one than the second one. Feel free to express your feelings in the reviews, but if I don`t hear anything about it, I`ll carry on and work on the third one.**

I couldn't breathe!

Before I opened my eyes, I scattered away and tried to land a punch on who was suffocating me

I missed.

"Ahh, Clem!"

I opened my eyes to see Marty panting.

"Why`d you do that?!" I asked.

"I was trying to wake you up!"

"By suffocating me?"

"I didn't mean to,"

"Well I`m sorry I almost killed you." I said sarcastically.

He smirked and rolled his eyes.

I smiled and said "Well I`m hungry," I than went out of my room.

"Come on, slowpoke." I teased him when I was in the living room.

I turned my head and saw probably one of the weirdest things ever, and I just saw my mother kiss Marty on the lips.

I heard Marty walk out of his room.

"Alright, no need to rub it-,"

He paused when he saw what I was staring at.

All the furniture was new, Dave was for once wearing a suite and Linda was wearing her hair in curls, had makeup on and didn't wear glasses.

"Hey, what the heck is this?" Marty asked.

"Breakfast," Linda said.

"What, did you two wear your clothes in your sleep again?" Dave asked.

"What are you wearing Dave?" I asked.

"Clementine, I always wear a suit to the office. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I`m ok." I said.

Marty and I turned when we heard the back door open. Mom was a lot skinnier while dad`s hair was gray but it was parted to the side.

The sight made Marty fall to the ground!

"Marty are you alright?!" Mom asked.

"Did you hit you head?" Dad asked.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"No, you guys look great! Mom, you look so thin." Marty said.

I kinda wanted to slap him for him to stop.

"Oh thanks Marty,"

She kissed Marty and me on the cheek.

"Clementine, remember you have piano practice at noon."

"Piano? Since when did I ever play the piano?" I asked.

"Why, you have been since you were eleven."

"Oh, yeah I- remember." I pretended to know.

"Oh Marty, Jennifer called you." Linda said.

"Aw, I love that girl. She`s always so sweet, Marty isn't the big date tonight?" Mom said.

"Date?" Marty and I asked.

"Yes, you were talking about it for two weeks."

"Mom we talked about this, I can`t go to the lake the car`s wrecked."

"Wrecked?!" Everyone but Marty and I shouted.

"What happened to the car?! Why am I always the last one to find out?" Dave complained.

"Calm down, I`m sure the car`s fine." Dad said as he opened the door.

"See there it is. Biff`s just waxing it. Now remember Biff, I want two coats of wax, not one."

"I`m just finishing up the second coat, Mr. Mcfly." Biff said.

"Now Biff, don`t con me."

"I`m sorry Mr. Mcfly, I was just starting on the second coat."

"Oh Biff, what a character. Always trying to get away with something, but if it wasn't for him."

"We never would have fallen in love." Mom finished and gave dad coffee.

"That`s right." He kissed her as the door flew open.

"Mr. McFly, Mr. McFly, this just arrived, oh hi kids. I think it's your new book." Biff rushed in with a package.

They opened it and revealed a book.

"Oh honey, your first novel!" Mom said.

"Like I always told you, if you put your mind to it you could accomplish anything." Dad said.

"Oh, oh Marty, here's your keys. You're all waxed up, ready for tonight." Biff gave Marty a par of car keys.

"Keys?" Marty and I questioned.

Marty and I went outside to see what Biff was talking about.

Marty opened the garage to reveal a four by four!

I smiled, I was happy for him.

I walked away and saw Jennifer.

"Hi Jenny!" I said.

She smiled but put a finger to her lips to surprise Marty.

I smiled as she walked to the front of the garage.

"How about a ride, mister." She asked.

"Jennifer, oh are you a sight for sore eyes, let me look at you." He said.

"Marty, you`re acting like you haven`t seen me for a week."

"You wouldn't know Jenny, you wouldn't know." I said.

"Are you both ok?" She asked.

"Aw yeah, everything`s great." He said.

He was about to kiss her, when there was a loud crash! The three of us turned around to see the DeLorean with a back seat! Out came Doc wearing a red shirt, a plastic tie, a yellow coat, and some type of glasses.

"Marty, Clem! You have to come back with me!"

"Where?" I asked.

"Back to the future!"

"What the heck are you talking about Doc?" Marty asked.

"I need fuel," He said pointing to a box labeled Mr. Fusion. "Hurry you two, into the car."

"No no no, Doc, I just got here, okay, Jennifer's here, we're gonna take the new truck for a spin." Marty said.

"And I`m... going for a walk." I thought fast.

"Well bring Jennifer along too Marty, this concerns her as well."

"Wait a minute, Doc. What are you talking about? What happens to us in the future? What do we become a**holes or something?"

"No no no no no, Marty, both you and Jennifer turn out fine. It's your kids, Marty, something has got to be done about your kids."

"Hey what about me? Do I have any kids?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes"

"Who did I marry?" I asked.

"Probably no one since you don't know any boys." Marty teased me.

"Shut up." I whispered to him.

"You don`t get married to anyone Clementine." Doc said.

"Oh my gosh I got knocked up by someone I didn't even get married to." I said. Marty kicked my ankle.

"What? No, you adopted her." Doc reassured me.

"Oh phew, what`s her name?"

"Daria, now get in the car."

The four of us got in the car; with Doc at the wheel, Jennifer sitting o Marty`s lap, and me in the back seat.

"Hey, Doc, we better back up, we don't have enough roads to get up to 88." Marty said.

"Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads."

Doc said as we flew the DeLorean into the future.

 **And that`s the end! I hoped everyone loved it even though I haven`t updated in forever. Remember, tell me if I should skip the second one and start the third, or start on the second one. You can also vote on my poll for what story I should do next, I`ll probably do the** _ **Force Awakens**_ **.**


	14. BTTF PART II (Chapter 14)

**Alright! I`m finally back, but sadly, not for that long. I felt in a "** _ **Back to the Future"**_ **mood and figured, 'why not?' I WILL be continuing the trilogy, and against my better judgement, I`ll write them chronologically. So, let`s go!**

"How about a ride, mister." She asked.

"Jennifer, oh are you a sight for sore eyes, let me look at you." He said.

"Marty, you`re acting like you haven`t seen me for a week."

"You wouldn't know Jenny, you wouldn't know." I said.

"Are you both ok?" She asked.

"Aw yeah, everything`s great." He said.

He was about to kiss her, when there was a loud crash! The three of us turned around to see the DeLorean with a back seat! Out came Doc wearing a red shirt, a plastic tie, a yellow coat, and some type of glasses.

"Marty, Clem! You have to come back with me!"

"Where?" I asked.

"Back to the future!"

"What the heck are you talking about Doc?" Marty asked.

"I need fuel," He said pointing to a box labeled Mr. Fusion. "Hurry you two, into the car."

"No no no, Doc, I just got here, okay, Jennifer's here, we're gonna take the new truck for a spin." Marty said.

"And I`m... going for a walk." I thought fast.

"Well bring Jennifer along too Marty, this concerns her as well."

"Wait a minute, Doc. What are you talking about? What happens to us in the future? What do we become a**holes or something?"

"No no no no no, Marty, both you and Jennifer turn out fine. It's your kids, Marty, something has got to be done about your kids."

"Hey what about me? Do I have any kids?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes"

"Who did I marry?" I asked.

"Probably no one since you don't know any boys." Marty teased me.

"Shut up." I whispered to him.

"You don`t get married to anyone Clementine." Doc said.

"Oh my gosh I got knocked up by someone I didn't even get married to." I said. Marty kicked my ankle.

"What? No, you adopted her." Doc reassured me.

"Oh phew, what`s her name?"

"Daria, now get in the car."

The four of us got in the car; with Doc at the wheel, Jennifer sitting on Marty`s lap, and me in the back seat.

"Hey, Doc, we better back up, we don't have enough roads to get up to 88." Marty said.

"Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads."

Doc said as we flew the DeLorean into the future

 **BACK TO THE FUTURE PART II**

Everything was a blur as we slowed down and saw a bunch of flying cars heading full speed! Jennifer, Marty, and I screamed while Doc casually drove out of the way.

"What was that?!" I asked.

"Taxi-cab," He coolly responded.

"What do you mean Taxi-cab, I thought we were flying!" said Marty.

"We are, Marty."

"Alright Doc," I cut in "what`s going on? Where are we? No, _when_ are we?"

"We are descending towards Hill Valley, California, at 4.29pm, on Wednesday, October 21st, 2015."

"2015? So we`re in the future?!"

"The future?" She turned to Marty "Marty, how are we in the future?"

"Uh Jennifer, I don't know how to tell you this, but...you're in a time machine." Marty told.

"And this is the year 2015?"

"October 21st 2015."

"God, so like you weren't kidding! Marty, we can actually see our futures!" She turned to Doc. "Doc, you said we were married, right?"

"Uhh," Doc hesitated but gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah, was it a big wedding? Marty, we'll be able to see our wedding!"

"Wow." Marty and I, unintentionally, said.

"I'll be able to see my wedding dress."

"Wow." Marty, just this time, said again.

"I wonder where we live, I bet it`s a big house, with lots of kids. How many kids-?" Doc pulled out some gadget that knocked her out cold!

"Doc, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Relax Marty, it's a sleep-induced alpha-rhythm generator. She was asking too many questions and no-one should know too much about their future."

"Then what did you bring her for?" I asked.

"I had to do something! She saw the time machine, I couldn't just leave her there with that information. Don't worry, she's not essential to my plan."

"You're the Doc, Doc." Marty said.

"Here's our exit." Doc said, and we exited the sky way and landed in a fairly narrow alleyway.

"First you both gotta get out and change clothes."

"Right now? It's pouring." I commented.

Doc looked at his watch then back at Marty and me "Wait five more seconds." Exactly five seconds later, the rain stopped!

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Too bad the post office isn't as efficient as the weather service." Doc spoke.

Marty, Doc, and I get out of the car. Doc stands up and begins to pull off a rubber mask. "Excuse the disguise, kids, but I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me. I went to a rejuvenation clinic and got an all-natural overhaul. They took out some wrinkles, did a hair repair, changed the blood - added a good thirty or forty years to my life. They also replaced my spleen and colon. What do you think?"

"You look great, Doc." He looks around, and mutters to himself "The future...unbelievable."

I turned to Doc and said almost resembling a begging child "Doc, we _have_ to check this out."

"All in good time Clementine, we're on a tight schedule here."

"Tell me about my future." Marty cut in, "I mean, I know I make it big, but what do I become like a rich rock star or something?"

"Please Marty, no-one should know too much about their own destiny."

"Right, right...I am rich though?" I rolled my eyes.

Doc gets a bag out from the car "Marty, please, take off your shirt. Put on the jacket and shoes."

He turned to me. "Clem here, put this on." He handed me a bag; I opened it and found a dark blue shirt, a tight light grey belt, snowy high heels, and, I swear, the shortest skirt I have ever seen.

I looked back up at Doc "You have got to be-," "Clementine, this is the fashion in this timeline, you just have to deal with it." I threw him a quick glare and went behind a dumpster and changed.

"We've got a mission to accomplish!" I heard him shout and saw him run to look through his binoculars to watch a boy, that looked like he spitting image of Marty, loitering around the street and staring at multiple girls.

I slowly stepped out from behind the garbage. "I already hate the future," I grumbled while trying desperately to pull my skirt down lower. Well, at least it had pockets.

"Power laces, all right!" Marty ignored me as he awed at the shoe on his right foot. He puts on the left shoe and it instantly laced all by itself!

"Hey, let me see!" I rushed over and pulled two white Nikes with pale pink laces out, I immediately assumed they were mine.

I pulled them on as Marty gets the jacket out of the bag and puts it on, but it's too big. Doc comes running back towards us.

"This thing doesn't fit." He complained

Doc presses a button. The jacket modifies so it fits him!

"Size adjusting, fits." I heard the jacket seemingly speak!

"Pull out your pants pockets. All kids in the future wear their pants inside out." Doc told Marty. Marty does so. Doc goes back into the bag and pulls out a cap.

"Put this on." He puts it on Marty's head. "Perfect, you're the spitting image of your future son."

"What?" Marty asked dumbfounded.

"Both of you, help me move Jennifer over here!" The three of us lift Jennifer out of the car.

"So what's the deal?" Marty asked.

"Grab her feet." Doc said

He does and we carry her to a pile of old boxes.

"Ok, now what?" Marty asked once again.

"In exactly 2 minutes, you go round the corner into the Café 80's."

"Cafe 80's?" I asked, what kind of place is that?

"One of those nostalgia places, but not done very well. Go in and order a Pepsi. Here's a 50. And wait for a guy named Griff."

"Right, Griff." Marty stated.

"Griff's going to ask you about tonight. Are you in or out? Tell him you are out! Whatever he says, whatever happens, say no, you're not interested."

"Ok, let`s go." I said and turned to leave, but felt Doc put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, no, no, Clem, you have to help _your_ daughter."

I let out a small groan "Alright, what did she do this time?" I asked as if I already knew her.

"Today Biff`s granddaughter will bully Daria for an increasing amount of time; which will cause your daughter to fight back with physical violence."

I scoffed "My kind of kid,"

"Clementine, focus!" Doc sternly told me.

"Sorry,"

"And you`ll have to prevent the fight from happening."

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"You`ll figure something out,"

"Hey, wait-!"

Doc turns back to Marty. "Marty, then you`ll leave and come back here and wait for me. Don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything, don't do anything, don't interact with anyone and try not to look at anything."

"I don't get it, I thought you said this had something to do with _my_ kids?" Marty asked.

Doc gets out a newspaper "Look what happens to your son!"

He gives Marty the paper and I look over his shoulder-USA Today Hill Valley Edition. The headline reads 'Youth Jailed For Attempted Robbery.'

"My son?" He looks at the picture "God, he looks just like me."

I started reading the paper out loud "Within two hours of his arrest, Martin McFly Junior was tried, convicted and sentenced to fifteen years in the State Penitentiary." I turned to Doc "Within two hours?"

"The justice system works swiftly in the future, now that they've abolished all lawyers."

"This is heavy." Marty groaned.

"Oh, it gets worse! Next week your daughter attempts to break him out of jail and she gets set up for 20 years!"

"My daughter? Wait a minute, I have a daughter?" He asked.

"What`s next? You`ll tell _me_ I have a son?" I asked Doc.

He ignored me and continued "You see, this one event starts a chain reaction which completely destroys your entire family. "

Marty looks at the paper again "Hey Doc, this date...wait, this is tomorrow's newspaper!"

"Precisely! I already went further ahead into time to see what else happens. I backtracked everything to this one event, that's why we're here today to prevent this incident from ever happening." His watch beeps. "Damn, I'm late!"

"Wait a minute, where are you going now?" Marty asked.

"To intercept the real Marty Junior, you're taking his place. Round the corner at the Café 80's, guy named Griff, just say no!"

"Hey, what about Jennifer? We're not just gonna leave her here, are we?" I asked concerned.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe, it'll just be for a few minutes."

Marty starts to walk off towards Café 80's.

"Marty, be careful around that Griff character." Doc puts his finger up to his head and makes a "he's loopy" sign as he says this. "He's got a few short circuits in his bionic implants." He warned and began taking off.

"Wait a minute, where am I supposed to look for her?" I shouted to him, making him stop in his tracks and turn around.

"You`ll find her at the Elementary school near the nail salon."

"Alright, near the nail salo-, wait did you just say-?"

"Just go!" He shouted and finally took off.

Marty and I looked at each other.

"I`ll meet you back here?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure."

"Fine, good luck."

"Yeah, you too."

With a final nod, we went our separate ways. How was I going to fix this?


	15. Chapter 15

I walked towards to the nail salon that was there in 1885. Surprise surprise, it wasn't there; instead, it was a hair salon. I guess they switched places. I ran a hand down my curls; my kid will probably recognize me. I opened the door and entered.

A scent of gallons of hairspray rushed to my nose and caught me by surprise. I coughed a little of the scent away and wandered around the place. "What are you doing here?" I heard a raspy voice call.

I turned to my left and saw a woman with short black hair with a red highlight smoking a cigarette. "You don`t look like the type to need a new do," She puffed some smoke in my direction. "A new what?" I asked, while holding the urge to cough. "A new do, what time are you living in?" She squinted her eyes at me.

"Well uh, just where are the wigs?"

"Top shelf behind me," She pointed behind her to the shelf a few feet away. I nodded and went over.

"Name`s Thelma," She said, out of the blue, as I tried to reach for one of the wigs.

"I`m Clementine," I kept it short.

I heard her snort "Let me guess, you want your hair to match your name?"

"Maybe, I really don`t know what color I want."

There was a small pause. "Really, the hell would you want to change that mop?" She turned around.

"What? I-I don`t know, I guess I`m ready for a change?"

"Alright, figure which one you want?"

I turned around and grabbed the first one I could get my hands on. "This one," I held it out to her. Her eyes peered down at it for a second then returned to me "Really?"

I looked down at the wig. It was long, probably would go down to my back and was an ugly pink and brown color. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't sigh and nodded "Yes,"

She turned back around and continued smoking. "Just leave the money on the counter,"

I looked on the back for the price, 50 dollars! Just for an ugly ass wig?!

I dug through both of my pockets and only came up with 2 fives, 3 ones, and 1 ten. It will have to do.

I slapped the money on the counter and walked out of there as quick as I could. "Thank you," I said before the door closed.

I walked around the store, tucked my real hair up, put the cap on, and gently put the wig on. I breathed a sigh of relief and prayed for it to stay on while I walked towards to the school a few blocks away.

X LINE BREAK X

I looked up at the tall bell tower; I never knew my old elementary school would get a bell tower. They were usually a bunch of cheapskates.

I began to walk up the stairs to schoolhouse- what the hell?!

"I`m sorry," I heard a little girl`s voice say above me. I looked up from where she ran into me. "No it`s fine, just watch where you`re going." I got up onto my legs and looked down at her "What were you running for anyway?" I asked.

"Well, it`s just that um, who are you?" She stared her hazel eyes up at me.

"Oh, I`m new to this place."

"You look really old to go to school here, what`s your name?"

"I`m Clementine," No harm in telling her my first name, right?

"My momma`s name is Clementine!" Her brown pigtails bobbed as she said it.

I let out a nervous giggle. "What`s your last name?" She asked.

I paused for a minute to think. "Does it matter?" I said.

"Well, if we`re going to be friends, then yes, yes it does matter." Oh boy, I wonder where she got that attitude.

"Well, alright," I looked everywhere to find something.

"My last name is-," I saw a bench "Bench" I looked over to the bell tower "Bell" I saw another girl wearing a butterfly clip "Butterfly,"

She cocked an eyebrow at me. " _That`s it, I`m done for."_ "What an odd name, I like it! It sounds foreign." She grinned. "Well yes, it is." I said.

"So, where are you from? You DO sound like you`re from North America, but how is it foreign?"

I thought quick "Oh, it`s uh, from England!"

She coked her head "Where`s that?"

"Oh, you know, the UK."

She didn't say anything. "Um, the United Kingdom?"

She still didn't say anything.

"It`s in Europe,"

"Oh yes! I have a friend there; I talk to her on the TV."

Okay then, I guess people in 2015 identify places by continent, weird.

"Hey Dairyia!" I heard a girl`s voice shout. I looked up from my future daughter and saw a girl`s blonde pixie cut shine in the sun march over to us.

"What do _you_ want, Puffy?" Daria snapped at the girl.

"Oh did you not hear me Dairyia? I was calling for you, and please, it`s Buffy." She replied sarcastically.

"Well, my name`s Daria, goodbye." Daria turned to leave, but Buffy grabbed her shoulder, making her turn. "Come on, I don`t really want anything really, I just want those ribbons you`re wearing, I`m trying to save your dignity."

"No, I like my ribbons, how about you get your own?"

"Then that`d be no fun, besides, I`d get 'em for free right now." She quickly grabbed onto one of my future daughter`s pigtails and pulled on it, making Daria screech.

"Hey, break it up!" I shouted and pried the girl`s fingers off Daria`s hair.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl snipped at me.

"Hey watch your language young lady!" Oh no, I`m turning into Marty!

She scoffed "Why do you care? And I`m not gonna listen to some stuck up, dumb, little whore like you!"

I clenched my fists tighter until I thought my nails were going to draw blood on my palms. I had to nearly slap myself not to fight a little kid. Sure, she _is_ Biff`s granddaughter, but she`s still acts like a normal kid, stupid.

I let out a sigh and my face hardened, not even thinking twice about what I`ll say to her. "Look, kid, I`m not going to sugarcoat it so listen up, if you keep acting like a snot nosed, ungrateful little brat, you won`t have any friends unless you want them to be like you, liars and cheaters, and guess what, you`re going to need someone besides your family to cry on in your life, so you might as well make it good. I suggest you take my advice."

I saw her eyes almost watering. My face fell, " _Aw sh*t, way to make a kid cry Clementine,"_

She blinked her obvious tears away. "Yeah well, you have a butt face!" I couldn't help but actually show a genuine smile as she turned and sulked off. Why did I get so worked up over her just now? I let out a little chuckle.

"You remind me of my older brother!" I yelled to her.

She turned around and glared at me for a few seconds until responding "Just… shut up!" She stomped away. I turned back to Daria who`s mouth was almost opening.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded with the same expression.

I smiled down at her then went to her height. "Hey Daria, if Buffy over there ever gives you trouble, just smile and walk away don`t say anything."

"But what if she says something really bad?" She asks.

"Just shout at her in your head,"

"Do you do that?"

I giggled "All the time, every day."

She smiled just a little. I stood up. "Alright, I got to go."

"Why?"

"I, uh, I got class."

"But it doesn't start for-."

"Well, I just want to get there early." I rushed away, already knowing I earned her suspicion.

X LINE BREAK X

I ran the rest of the blocks until I was a few ways away from the fountain then began walking. I looked forward when I got closer and saw someone trying to climb out! I instantly started to run over to them. I got a closer look, Marty!

"Marty!" I screamed as I went closer and pulled on his arm and helped him. He pulled himself out with my help and stood himself up. "Clem," He began, and then he looked up at me.

"What the hell happened to your hair?!"

"It`s a just a wig!" I ripped the wig off, then the cap. He pressed a button on his jacket and I felt a small hint of hot wind blow in my face. "Drying mode on. Drying Jacket. You`re jacket is now dry," I heard the jacket speak.

"Now you tell me what happened here."

"Well-." He was interrupted by a loud crashing of glass. I looked to my right and saw a tall building with smoke coming out of a massive gap in it! I slowly turned back to him, he BETTER have a good reason for this! "Marty-."

"Hey mister!" I heard a little girl`s voice say behind me. I turned around and saw two little kids wearing equally weird clothing. One of them had something that looked like a skateboard, but without wheels.

"Hey kid, little girl, thanks." He held out another one of those skateboards out to one of the little kids.

"Keep it, I`ve got a Pit Bull now." She looked at the board she held.

"Come on," Her friend said as they ran off.

I looked at Marty again. "Okay, _now_ you have to tell me what the hell-." I was stopped again.

"Save the clock tower." A guy with a digital clipboard came up to us. "Hey kids, thumb a hundred bucks will ya, help save the clock tower. "  
"I… sorry, another-." I. Am. Done.

"Yeah, we don`t care now let us get back on with our lives if you don`t mind." Marty did not hesitate to elbow me as hard as he could.

"Sorry about her, she`s just been on her, you know."

I could tell the guy tried to ignore what we both just said "Come on, kids. That's an important historical landmark. Lightning struck that thing sixty years ago."

I heard a catchy jingle play on a giant TV in the middle of town. I looked up and saw one logo shove another out of the way. What`s this about Cubs and Gators?

"Wait a minute...Cubs win World Series...against Miami?" Marty said, like it was unbelievable.

"Yeah, something huh? Who would have thought? 100 to 1 shot. I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season and put some money on the Cubs."

"No, I just meant Miami...what did you just say?"

"I said I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season, put some money on the Cubbies!" The man walks off with a laugh and I see the same look on Marty he never has. He has an idea.

"What are ya thinking?" I asked him. He continued to stare off into space.

"Hey, Marty!" I said and snapped my fingers right in front of him.

"Follow me," He quickly said and walked fast to some kind of gift shop.

"Hey, what the hell is going on with you?" I asked him.

"Hey, hey, hey, what did I say about language and you?" He stopped and looked at me.

I let out a laugh "Funny thing, I just said that to a little girl not too long ago."

"Okay, what happened?"

"Oh no, you are going to tell me what happened first, and where we`re going."

So he did, I found out that he went to the Café Doc was talking about and got into a fight with Griff and some other kids, which resulted in him stealing a little girl`s hover board. It probably would have been almost the same back in 1955 if I was with him.

"Hey, you know we can get you one of these if you want, maybe." He said.

I shook my head, "No I`m perfectly fine."

He shrugged and went into that shop called 'Blast from the Past,' He asked me if I wanted anything, but said no again since I already spent my money on the stupid wig. So I just told him what happened to me then went outside when I realized he wasn't paying attention.

I looked through the window and saw many things I`ve seen back in the 80s and even a few things I`ve seen people carried around in 1955. Of course, there were a few things I`ve never even heard of. _The Princess Bride_ , sounds like a cute movie!

Marty opened the door and came out looking straight in a bag, with a bigger smile than we had on any Christmas. "I can`t lose!" He said aloud.

"Hey, what`s in there?" I asked while trying to get a good look.

"Kids, up here!" It was Doc! Marty and I looked up and saw Doc in the DeLorean.

"Doc, what`s going on?" Marty asked while looking up at Doc.

"Stand by, I`ll park right over there." He closed the door and landed right next to us.

"Yeah all right, hey you`re right on time." Marty said to Doc when the door opened.

The first thing I see was Einstein popping his large head out and then jumping out of the car.

"Hey Einny, how are ya doing?" I asked while scratching his head.

"I left him in a suspended animation kennel. Einstein never knew I was gone!" He got out of the car and saw the wreck that Griff and his gang made. "Kids! What in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton happened here?!"

"Oh yeah Doc, well my kid showed up and all Hell broke loose." Marty hesitated.

"Your kid? Great Scott, the sleep inducer!"

"Because I used it on Jennifer there wasn't enough power left to knock your son out for the full hour. Damn!"

I looked in Marty`s pocket and saw the newspaper`s title and picture change! I pulled it out of his pocket and unwrapped it "Doc, Marty look! It`s changing!" I showed them. The newspaper changed from "Youth Arrested" to "Gang Arrested" The picture of Marty`s kid changes into Griff and the other kids!

"Why yes, yes of course! Because this hover board incident has now occurred, Griff goes to jail. Therefore your son won't go with him tonight and that robbery will never take place. Thus history, future history, has now been altered and this is the proof! Marty, we've succeeded, not exactly as I'd planned but no matter. Let's go get Jennifer and go home!"

Einstein ran out of the car and rushed to us. Marty put the hover board in his bag to pet him, but a book slipped out of his bag to my feet. Without looking at the cover, I picked it up "Hey Marty, you dropped this." I reached my hand out to hand it to him, but Doc swept it out of my hand.

"What`s this?" He said while staring deeply into it.

"Uh, it`s a souvenir." Marty stuttered, while trying to grab the book back.

Doc read the title aloud "50 years of Sports Statistics. Hardly recreational reading material Marty."

"Hey Doc, what's the harm of bringing back, er, a little info on the future? Thought maybe we could place a couple of bets." I cocked an eyebrow at him " _Really?"_

"Marty! I didn't invent the time machine for financial gain. The intent here is to gain a clear perception of humanity. Where we've been, where we're going. The pitfalls and the possibilities. The perils and the promise. Perhaps even an answer to that universal question, why?"

"Hey Doc, I'm all for that! What's wrong with making a few bucks on the side?"

"I'm going to put this in the trash!"

Doc runs over to the alleyway, a moving bin is there. He's about to put the almanac in the bin when he sees something and looks down the alleyway.

"Great Scott!" He turned to Marty and me and pushed us away from the alley. "What`s going on?" I asked before doc covered my mouth.

"McFly, Jennifer Jane Parker. 3793 Oakhurst St, Hilldale. Age 47." I heard a woman`s voice say.  
"47? That's a hell of a good facelift."

Soon, the three of us peek around the corner to see two cops!

"What the hell are they doing Doc?" Marty whispered to Doc.

"They used her thumbprint to assess her ID. Since her thumbprint never changes over the years they simply assume she's the Jennifer of the future."

"We gotta stop them!" I nearly yell.

Doc turned to me "What are we going to say, that we're time travelers? Hey, they'd have us committed."

One of the officers scanned her "She's clean, that means we take her home."

"Home, to Hilldale? It'll be dark by the time we get out there."

"They're taking her home, to your future home! We'll arrive shortly thereafter and get her out of there and go back to 1985." Doc whispered to Marty and me.

"You mean I'm going to see where I live? I'm going to see myself as an old man?"

"What about me? Where do I live?" I asked along with Marty.

"No, no, no, that could resolve in a..." Doc stared up for a second a let out a gasp "Great Scott! Jennifer could conceivably encounter her future self, the consequences of that could be disastrous."

"Doc, what do you mean?" I ask.

"I foresee two possibilities. One - coming face-to-face with herself thirty years older could put her into shock and she could simply pass out. Or two - the encounter could create a time paradox, the results of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe. Granted, that's the worst case scenario. The destruction might, in fact, be much localized, limited to merely our own galaxy."

"What happens if they both happen?" I ask.

"You don`t want to know,"

"Well, that's a relief." Marty answered sarcastically.

The police car takes off and passes us.

"Let's go, I sure hope we find Jennifer before she finds herself!" He looks at a sign which gives information on the skyway. It says 'Skewed on Skyway C25'. "Damn, the skyways jammed, it's going to take us forever to get there." He shows us the almanac "and this stays here, I didn't invent the time machine to win at gambling, I invented the time machine to travel through time!"

"I know, I know Doc!" Marty complained.

Doc puts the almanac on a barrel and we leave to find Jenny. I swear if something happens to her, I`ll bury Marty and Doc and dance on their graves.


	16. Chapter 16

The police cars arrive at the neighborhood Hilldale, "the address of success"; or as the youths address it, but spray-painting the sign, "the address of suckers".

The police woman called Reese turned to her partner "Hilldale. Nothing but a breeding ground for tranqs, lobos and zipheads."

Her partner, Foley, agreed "Yeah, they ought to tear this whole place down." They dragged Jennifer out of the vehicle and pressed her thumb onto a fingerprint panel next to the front door, and it opens!

A voice is heard as the police women help the young girl in and set her on the couch. "Welcome home, Jennifer." Says the voice.

At the noise and the feeling of being in a new presence, Jennifer begins to wake up. "What?" she says in almost a whisper.

Reese looks down at her "You got a little tranked, but I think you can walk."

Officer Foley shakes her head and looks at Jennifer "Ma'am, you should reprogram, it's dangerous to enter without lights on."

"Light`s on?" Jennifer inquired. As if the house was alive, and could hear her voice echo, the lights turn on!

Foley nods again "Yes, now look. Just take it easy and you'll be fine. And be careful in the future."

Jenny`s eyes squinted in confusion "Future?"

"Have a nice day Mrs. McFly." Foley and Reese walked out if the house after saying that.

The voice earlier, speaks again. "Broadcasting beautiful views 24 hours a day: you're tuned to the Scenery Channel."

"I'm in the future." She says to herself.

"Mom, mom is that you?" A new voice comes from the upstairs room, but Jennifer, still in minor shock, didn't hear. She looks at a few pictures on a nearby table, one is of her wedding; she picks it up, and studies. It might not be what she planned for.

"I get married in the Chapel of Love? I've got to get out of here!"

She goes to the front door and looks for a doorknob; of course there isn't one. Then the doorbell rings. Jennifer steps back, spots a closet and hides in it. The girl that spoke earlier, Marlene Mcfly, comes down the stairs. She's Marty's daughter, and looks like what Marty might have looked like if he was born a girl.

"Mom? Mom, is that you?" She asks again and opens the door to reveal "Grandma Lorraine!"

"Sweetheart!" Lorrain gives her a bright smile and kisses her cheek.

Marlene looks up "What happened to Grandpa?"

"Oh, he put his back out again." she steps back to reveal George. He's attached to a hovering device and is upside down.

"How's Grandad's little pumpkin?" He asks, with a lite grin.

"How did you do that?" Marlene asks her grandfather, but turns to her grandma "How did he do that?"

"Oh, out on the golf course."

"Grammy, don`t leave us behind!" A familiar tone that belonged to Daria whined.

"Oh, I`m so sorry dear." Lorrain says to Daria, who runs up right next to her, followed by an aging Clementine.

"Aunt Clem!" Marlene almost jumped for joy as she hugged her aunt.

"Hey girl, how`s school going?" Clementine asked as she pulled apart.

"Okay I guess, I just want Jeremy to notice me."

"Well, have you tried anything?"

"Hello, I`m a person too!" Daria pushed her way into the middle of them and yelled.

"Yes Darry, we know that." Clementine rolled her eyes. Daria gave, honestly, an adorable scowl at her mother; then raised her arms up to Marlene.

She rolled her eyes "Darry, you`re getting to big to be held." "But the boy yesterday got held!" "Well, he`s smaller than you." "Are you calling me fat?!"

"Daria, I believe that`s enough, now I hope you straighten up young lady, or you might not get the pizza I brought you." Lorrain hinted and she pulled a small package that contained pizza in it.

"Pizza?! I`m getting the first slice!" The bratty girl ran to the doorway that led to the kitchen, but bumped into Marty. Well, not the Marty we know, the older Marty.

"Woah kiddo, where`s the fire?" He asked and helped her up.

"There`s a fire?!" She yelped.

"No, no, no, it`s just a- forget it," He held his arms open and she gladly hopped into them and he lifted her up. "How`s my favorite niece?"

She grinned and opened her mouth to almost tell her life story, but Clementine stepped towards them. "Marty, put her down, you`ll break your back again." She said, but forgot about her father only a few feet away, "Hi, Clementine." He waves and smiles as she turns around. "Oh, yeah, sorry." She apologizes.

"Aw come on Clem, I`m not that old." He says. Clementine smiles while her eyes roll, then goes and takes Daria from his arms and sets her down again. "You may not be, but you look like it." She grins as Marty laughs and turns around and silently curses as he leaves the room.

* * *

"Damn this traffic!" Doc swore as we were racing in the DeLorean where Jennifer went. Please let her be okay!

"Jennifer, that is old Jennifer," Doc continued "usually gets home around now. I hope we're not too late."

"I hope too." I squeaked out.  
Doc looks through his googles. Marty turned to look at him "What is it, what's the matter Doc?"

He shook his head "For a moment, I thought I saw a taxi in my rear display. I thought it was following us. Weird."

* * *

Lorrain fiddled with the virtual window for about a few minutes now, and it won`t work for her.

"I can't believe this window is still broken." She changes it from an Eastern garden to a sunset to New York at night to a mountain.

"Good gosh, you`d think Marty and Jen would get it fixed by now." Clementine says and stared down at her daughter, who was on the brink of being antsy.  
Marlene looked to her aunt and grandma "Well, when the scene screen repairman called Daddy a chicken, Daddy threw him out of the house and now we can't get anybody to fix it."

Daria`s face lit up and gave an equally light beam "Was uncle Marty always that ballsy?"

"Daria Mcfly! Watch your language young lady, and no, he wasn't."

"Look how worn out this thing is!" Lorrain quickly changed the subject. She lifts it up like a blind to reveal the real window with next door shown through it.

 _Closet_

Jennifer listens in on the future Mcfly`s conversations.  
"Your father's biggest problem Marlene is that he loses all self-control when someone calls him chicken. How many times have we heard it George?"

"Please mom," Clementine began again "I've heard it many more times then you and dad have."

They moved out of her eyesight.

 _Kitchen_

"Mom..." Lorrain begins to talk like Marty.

"...I can't let them think I'm chicken!" George and Clementine also impersonate.

"Well, you're right, you're right!" George said.

Lorrain shook her head "About thirty years ago, your father tried to prove he wasn't chicken and he ended up in an automobile accident."

"Oh, you mean with the Rolls Royce?" Marlene asked.

Back in the closet, Jennifer`s absolutely horrified "Automobile accident?"

* * *

The DeLorean lands outside of what looks like a new Hilldale, then Doc gets out with Einstein.  
"All right Einie, let's find Jennifer!"  
"I don't believe it, I live in Hilldale! This is great! Way to go McFly!" Marty says to himself.

"Oh boy, because _that_ looks like an amazing house." My finger pointed to a house that needed EVERYTHING to be redone. All the windows had spider webs-, oh wait, those are cracks. Half of the house needed to be re-painted and the other half was that ugly brown color that was on that stupid wig, and the house didn't even have a door!

"Alright, alright, so _that_ house isn't the prettiest, but everything else looks fine."

Doc cut in and stopped our small bicker "Marty, Clem, stay here, change clothes, I need you on holler."  
"Come on Doc, I wanna check out my house!" Marty said.

What an id-!

"We can't risk you two running into your older self. Come on Einie."Doc and Einstein leave. Marty takes off his jacket. "Hilldale? This is bitchin'." I rolled my eyes, took y bag out of the car, and walk over to a tree maybe a few yards away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Marty asked and I turn around.

"What does it look like I`m doing? I`m going to change."

He nodded "Alright, make sure no one`s watching you."

Should I be grinning or glaring right now? Well, I do an embarrassing combination of both. "Just use your imagination what I`ll do if someone is." I turn around and walk behind the tree, forcing myself to not look at what Marty face might be.

* * *

Lorrain continues her story "That accident caused a chain reaction of events which sent Marty's life straight down the tube."

Jennifer creeps out of the closet and is able to hear better.

"If not for that accident, your father's life would have turned out very different." The fruit holder comes down from the ceiling to above the table. "The man in the Rolls Royce wouldn't have pressed charges, Marty wouldn't have broken his hand and he wouldn't have given up on his music. And he wouldn't have spent all those years feeling sorry for himself."

Marty Jr. has just come home. He walks past Jennifer. "Hey Mom, nice pants." He says with sarcasm.

We hear Lorrain again while Jennifer tries to process what that boy just said "I think the real reason your mother married him was because she felt sorry for him."

"Mom?" Jennifer finally whispers to herself.

"Such a sweet girl." Lorrain finishes.

 _Living Room_

Jennifer sees her future son sit down in front of the TV. A painting is on display.

"Put it off." Marty Jr. commands; the picture vanishes. "OK, I want channels 18, 24, 63, 109, 87 and the Weather Channel."

The screen splits into 6, each bit with its own TV image. As the 6 channels broadcast, Marty Jr. gets up and straightens the TV. It becomes lop sided again when he lets go.

Marty walks in and sees his on lounging on the couch "Hello," He then notices something "What the hell is this?" He presses a button.

We hear a female voice speak "Lithium mode on."

"That's better, damn kids." He walks up to his son "Hey Ace."

Marty Jr. ignores him and continues watching TV. "Watching a little TV for a change?" Marty asks.

* * *

It only took us maybe a few minutes until Marty and I were finally fully dressed in our regular clothes again, and nobody, thank God, was watching; well, that I know of.

I walked back from behind the tree and walked over to him. I look over and see a dog being walked.. by nothing. Marty and I both stare at it in confusion. How is that possible?!

Marty follows towards it to get a better look, so do I.

* * *

Lorraine is in the kitchen, along with everyone else, making dinner. She opens the pizza.

"Hey, pizza!" Marty Jr. says with glee as he watches two videos on his glasses.

"Alright, just wait." Clementine calms him.

"Grandma, can you just shove it in my mouth?" Marty`s son says and laughs.

"Don't you be a smart ass!" his father scolded. Daria lets out the smallest of giggles.

Marty Jr. replies with sarcasm "Oh, great, it's the atrocity channel."

Lorraine puts the pizza in a Black and Decker Hydrator.

"Hydrate level 4 please." She commands. 4 seconds later, she takes the pizza out, and it's become full size. "Mmm."

"Is it ready?!" Marty Jr shouts.

"Take your time mom." Clementine says to her mother.

Lorraine puts the pizza on the table. "Here you go."

Marty, Marlene, Clementine, Daria and Marty Jr. all take a slice. Marlene and Marty Jr. both have television/telephone goggles on.

"Oh boy, oh boy Mom, you sure can hydrate a pizza." Marty says and takes a bite. "Now I'm sorry I missed that whole thing."

Daria looks at her mother and around the table; then decides to say what happened earlier that day.

"Momma, wanna know what happened at school today?"

"Yeah Darry, go on." Clem vividly says as she continues to eat.

"Well today, we got a new student, and her name`s Clementine too!"

Clem showed a little smile to her daughter "Aw, how nice."

"I know," the girl went on "she looked like you a little bit, but she had ugly hair."

Clementine`s sight broke away from her food and to her kid "Daria Louise Mcfly, what did I tell you about judging people by their looks?"

The child let`s out a small sigh "To not to." Her mother smiles at her for remembering her rules.

Everyone in the room heard a sigh from their grandmother or mother "Now I'm just worried about Jennifer. Why isn't she home yet?"

"I'm not sure where Jennifer is Mom." He pours himself and his son some juice. Marlene has a Pepsi. "Should have been home hours ago, and I'm having a hard time keeping track of her these days."

"Hey fruit, fruit please!" Marty`s son blindly said while feeling around everywhere for the fruit garden. It drops down "Thank you."

"Aren't you and Jennifer getting along?" Lorrain questions worriedly.

"Oh yeah, great Mom, we're like a couple of teenagers, ya know." The phone rings on the kids goggles.

Marty Jr. takes off his glasses "Dad, telephone, its Needles."

"Dad, it's for you." Marlene says and rolls her eyes, along with Clementine.

Marty sighs, "All right, well, I'll take it down in the den. Excuse me."

Marty Jr looks at the fruit machine again "Retract!"

 _Den_  
"Hello, in here please." Marty speaks. The painting on screen disappears to reveal Needles.

"Hey, hey, the big M! How's it hanging McFly?" He asks a bit energetically.

"Hey Needles."

"So... Did you take a look at that little business proposal of mine?"

"I don't know Needles." Marty says hesitantly.

"What are you afraid of? If this thing works, it'll solve all your financial problems."

"And if it doesn't work Needles, I could get fired. It's illegal! I mean, what if the Jitz is watching, huh?"

"The Jitz will never find out! Come on, stick your card in the slot and I'll handle it."

Marty shakes his head and starts to walk off "Nah."

Needles thought for a moment, then found Marty`s weak spot "Unless you want everyone in division to think you're...chicken."

Marty freezes at this word. He then turns around. "Nobody calls me chicken, Needles, nobody!"

Needles grins at this reaction, and holds back a chuckle "All right, prove it."

Marty pauses again, but the quickly makes up his mind "All right, all right Needles, here's my card, scan it, I'm in."

"Thanks McFly. See you at the plant tomorrow." Needles hangs up and the screen has the AT&T logo on it.

"Thank you for using AT&T." A female`s voice echoes.

Marty gets up. Behind him, a Japanese man appears on the screen. It's Marty's boss, Iko Fujitsu, otherwise known as "the Jitz". "McFly!" He practically screams.

Jennifer, still in the closet, jumps at this. Marty turns around to see his boss. "Oh! Fujitsu-san! Konnichi wa!"

"McFly!" Jitz replies "! was monitoring that scan you just interfaced. You are terminated!"

"Terminated! No, no! It wasn't my fault sir, it was Needles, Needles was behind the whole thing!"

"And you co-operated!" Jitz shouts back at Marty.

"No I didn't! It was a sting operation! I was setting him up!"

"McFly, read my fax!"

"Please no, I can't be fired" The words 'you`re fired appear on the screen as Jitz walk away "- I'm fired!"

Fax machines throughout the house print off You're Fired as well. One is near Jennifer. She takes it and look at it, horrified.

"Oh, this is heavy." Marty groans and presses the paper to his face "What am I going to tell Jennifer?"

Jennifer watches him, but hears a tap on the window. It's Doc and Einstein!

"Jennifer, Jennifer!" Doc whispers to her though the glass.

She turns around at his voice and is complete relieved "Oh Doc, am I glad to see you!"

"Go out the front door!" He tells her.

"But it doesn't open, there's no doorknob!" "Press your thumb to the plate!" "What plate?"

Doc sees something and he and Einstein hide. Jennifer creeps out of the closet and makes her way to the door. Marty gets his guitar and plays a few chords from "The Power Of Love". Lorraine and Clementine enters, and Jennifer moves quickly before she can be seen.

"Marty, what does this fax mean?" Lorrain hold the paper up and questions her son.

"Oh Mom, it's a joke, an office joke, a joke fax."

"A joke?!" Clementine almost screeches "Marty, we heard you yelling."

"Clem no, calm down, I wasn't yelling... Needles and I were just kinda joking."

Jennifer goes to the front door. The voice of a computer fills her ears

"Welcome home Jennifer."

Jennifer is about to walk out when she realizes that her future self has just walked in! 2015 Jennifer, has grey hair - the years have not been kind to her. She's carrying groceries. Both Jennifer's stop and stare at each other.

"I'm young!" "I'm old!"

Both faint, but luckily Doc is there to catch 1985 Jennifer.

* * *

"Marty! Clem! Marty! Come quick! Quick!" Marty and I snap out of our thoughts and turn to see Doc dragging Jennifer`s still body. Oh no!

Marty and I practically sprinted to them, somehow I was going just a hair faster, and before we could ask: 'what the hell happened?!', Doc shoved half of her body for Marty and me to carry. We run down the street while each of our grips tightens on her.

"She encountered her future self and went into shock," Doc explains as we rush "just as I predicted. She'll be fine – let`s get her back to 1985. And then I'm going to destroy the time machine!"

"Destroy it?!" Marty and I spat. "What about all that stuff about humanity? Where we're going and why?" Just Marty said.

"The risk is just too great as this incident proves." He opens the door and we put Jennifer inside. "and I was behaving responsibly! Just imagine the danger if the time machine were to fall in the wrong hands! My only regret is that I will never get a chance to visit my favorite historical era: the old west. But time travelling is just too dangerous. Better that I devote myself to study the other great mystery of the universe, women." I had another one of those moments deciding to either hit or laugh at someone`s joke.

We step into the DeLorean; Marty is sitting in the passenger seat with Jennifer, still out cold, on his lap. I`m behind them with Einstein right next to me. Doc inputs October 26th 1985 9.00PM in the time panel.

"Marty, Clem, Einie, brace yourselves for temporal displacement." He warns the three of us.

Marty holds Jennifer. And I throw my arms around Einie`s neck. We see the DeLorean get up to 88mph whilst travelling on the skyway, then just as they're about to pass a floating sign, the DeLorean breaks the time barrier. The skyway vanishes.

A few seconds go by, and everything seems to be quiet; TO quiet.

"Did we make it? Are we back?"

To answer our questions, a jumbo jet flies right in front of us! "Argh!" Marty and I both scream at the sudden scare.

"We're back." Doc states.

He flies the DeLorean down a street, lets the wheels down and lands, driving normally to a house - Jennifer's. It parks in her driveway. We get out, carrying Jennifer, then head to her porch swing.

"Let's put her in the swing! Then I'll take you home and you can come back in your truck and wake her. When she awakens here in her own house and it's dark, you should be able to convince her it was all a dream."

"Wait a minute, we're just going to leave her here on the porch?" I ask. What a stupid idea!

"The disorientation will help convince her that it was all a dream."

"How long do you think she's gonna be out?" Marty asks, a little worried tone in his voice.

"I'm not sure, she received quite a shock. Could be for a few minutes, most probably a couple of hours. You'd better bring some smelling salts with you."

I roll my eyes "Well you're the Doc, Doc."

"Right. Let's go Einie." Doc and Einstein walk towards the DeLorean. Marty and I stay and look back at Jennifer. Doc turns around and faces us.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Marty walks after Doc, and I follow th-. Wait a second, why are there bars on the window?

"I don't remember bars being on these windows." I say and expect Marty to turn around and look in my direction. Nope, he`s already in the car. I guess I`ll tell him tomorrow.

* * *

The DeLorean drives through into the estate. A pack of stray dogs run across the road after the car passes. The DeLorean drives down the street and stops at our house.

Trash is everywhere and most of the houses on our s street are empty, boarded up, or have got "For Sale" signs in the front gardens. Okay, not EVERYONE wanted to move out the other day.

Marty opens the door and gets out of the DeLorean and I push my way through to get out.

"If you need me, I'll be in my lab, dismantling this thing." Doc says.

Marty and I nod and say at the exact time "Right."

Marty closes the door and Doc drives off. We go to the side gate and try to open it. What the hell? Why`s there a padlock on the gate?

"I don`t know," Marty answers, I guess I spoke my thoughts; what else is new?

"Look," He pulls a small trashcan from behind me. "I`ll climb over and open the door for you."

"Alright, just hurry up, it`s cold out here." "Yeah, yeah." He scales the gate and I hear his feet hit the ground.

A lot of things can happen in a few seconds, you could drop a penny off the empire states building going almost 200 miles an hour, and it would only take 9 seconds for it to hit the ground; every 5 seconds, around 20 babies are born into this world. The matter of seconds I swear that`ll take Marty to-.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I hear a shriek, making my ears on the brink of bleeding, coming from the house!

"Mom, Dad, help me!" The screamer yells. Oh hell no, what is this kid doing here?!

I hear a door burst open "Freeze sucker!" A man`s angry tone yells. Oh no.

"It's OK, I don't want any trouble!" I can barely hear Marty stammer in panic.

"Well, you got trouble now you piece of trash!"

I hear, who I assume to be the dad, try to hit Marty with the bat but breaks some of his daughter's things instead.

Oh, hell no, there`s no way he`s gonna kill him tonight!

"Hey! Hey asshole!" I knock violently on the gate, " _Smart idea Clem, that`ll DEFINETLY get his attention."_

I heard the kid still crying loudly.

"Damnit, how many of you damn kids are there?!" He yells. Before Marty can answer, again, he shouts at him. "What are you doing in here with my daughter?" He shouts and Marty while still trying to murder him in cold blood.

"Hey listen, I'm just in the wrong house!" I can barely hear Marty say.

The dad tries to hit Marty again, he misses.

"Go get him Dad!" I hear another voice. How many people are in there?!

"Hey look, I made a mistake!" I hear Marty

"You're damn right you made a mistake!"

He tries to smack him again.

I peeked through the gate slits and saw Marty quickly crawling out of the window and tosses his hands over the gate and attempts to climb over. I reach for his arms and pull with all my might and he lands on the concrete. He rests his hand on my shoulder when I bend down and help him up.

"Get him!" I hear two kids shout.

Marty grabs my hand and we run away from the gate. I look back and see the family glaring at us at the end of the lawn.

"Right, you keep running suckera, and you tell that realty company that I ain't selling, you hear?

We ain't going to be terrorized!"

Marty and I run down a street I swear, for the life of me, I can`t remember. Things are very different to how he remembered. In the distance we hear gunshots and screaming. What is going on over here?! At a corner there are the outlines of two murder victims. We run down another street and three police cars drive past in the background.

"This has got to be the wrong year." "It can`t be, what year do you think we would be in?" I ask. He runs over to a dump house and picks up the newspaper laid out on the porch. I follow him, crouch down next to him, and read it. October 26th, 1985. No. No. N-.

"Drop it."

Without even turning our heads to see who it is, Marty throws the paper a few feet away as we both stare at nothing in fear. I gradually twist my head around and see-

"So you're the sons of bitches who's been stealing my papers." Strickland.

"Mr. Strickland. Mr. Strickland," Marty and I wearily get up "it's us sir. It's Marty and Clementine."

"Who?" He points the gun to Marty`s chest.

I freak out "Marty McFly! Marty and Clementine McFly! Don't you know us? From school, sir."

"I've never seen you before in my life but you look to me like a bunch of slackers."

"Yeah, that's right. That's right, we are slackers. Don't you remember? You gave us detention last week." I try to regain his memory.

"Last week? The school burnt down six years ago. Now, you've got exactly three seconds to get off my porch with your nuts intact. And I ain`t afraid to shoot you, girl!" He drags the gun`s barrel from Marty`s chest to mine, and keeps doing it! "One –"

Marty paces to stand almost in front of me "We just wanna know what the hell is going on here."

"Two..."

"Please!" I scream with my chest tightening and tears almost spilling.

A car drives past, its driver`s fire gunshots. "Strickland!"

They hit the porch, destroying a few flower pots. Almost as quick as sound, Marty pulls me down and wraps his arms around me and I let out a few screeches as I hear the rapid gun fire coming from both sides.

"Eat lead, slackers!" Strickland shouts.

"Clem, come on!" He pulls away and drags us off the porch and we dash away from the hell that`s taking place behind us.

* * *

Marty and I run up and ends up standing on a sign. It's the cheesy as hell "Welcome to the City of Hill Valley A Nice Place To Live" sign. It's been changed so it now says "Hell Valley" and also has bullet holes in it, how charming.

In the square, Marty bumps into a drunk bum. Wait, isn't that the one we saw just the other day when we came back from the past? _"Oh, what was his name?"_

"Watch where you're going, crazy drunk pedestrian!"

"Red!" Marty called.

" _That`s it!"_

Red looks at us and then walks off. Marty and I get a look at Courthouse Square. It's now full of strip bars, adult book stores and the like. There are bikers everywhere. We look again. There is a toxic plant in the Square and a tank owned by the Hill Valley Police is driving around. Marty and I look at the Courthouse. It's now a high rise building. The clock has been removed and extra stories have been built on top. But the sign, oh boy, the sign; Marty and I get the biggest surprise - it is now Biff Tannen`s Pleasure Paradise!

The neon image of Biff using a money bill as a cigar can be seen. At the top of the building is the word "Biff's" in big neon letters. Big chimneys are also polluting the air.

Marty crosses the square and walks to the Pleasure Paradise and leaves me behind. To the right of the main entrance is the Biff Tannen Museum. There's a TV screen playing.

Marty goes to watch it and I follow again.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The narrator of the screen greets us "welcome to the Biff Tannen Museum, dedicated to Hill Valley's number one citizen, and America's greatest living folk hero, the one, the only, Biff Tannen. Of course, we've all heard the legend, but who is the man? Inside you will learn how Biff Tannen became one of the richest and most powerful men in America."

The TV screen shows Biff driving away from a big house in an expensive car. "Learn the amazing history of the Tannen family, starting with his great grandfather, Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen, the fastest gun in the west." The TV screen shows a picture of Buford.

"See Biff's humble beginnings, and how a trip to the races on his 21st birthday made him a millionaire overnight. " The TV screen shows a racehorse and then Biff after his win with his money. Afterwards a copy of the Hill Valley Telegraph appears on screen, 'Hill Valley Man Wins Big At Races'. "Share in the excitement of a fabulous winning streak..."

The TV screen shows the Hill Valley Telegraph, 'Biff Wins again' "...that earned him the nickname, "The Luckiest Man On Earth". The TV screen shows the Hill Valley Telegraph 'Biff Tannen: The Luckiest Man On Earth'.

"Learn how Biff parlayed that lucky winning streak into the vast empire named Biffco." The TV screen shows Biff outside one of the Biffco plants. "Discover how in 1979 Biff successfully lobbied to legalize gambling, and turned Hill Valley's dilapidated Courthouse into a beautiful casino-hotel." The TV screen shows the Hill Valley Telegraph, 'Gambling Legalized'.

"I just want to say one thing - God bless America." Biff on the TV says.

The narrator continues "Meet the women who shared in his passion as he searched for true love..." The TV screen shows pictures of Biff with women. _"The damn horndog-. Hey, why does that girl look, like… Mom!"_

"and relive Biff's happiest moment, as in 1973 he realized his lifelong dream by marrying his high school sweetheart, Lorraine Baines McFly." The TV shows the wedding day.

As Biff and Lorraine leave the church, a reporter's arm with a mike is seen.

"How do you feel Mr. Tannen?" The reporter shoves a mike in Biff`s face.

Biff paused and look at Mom for a second before looking back "Third time's the charm."

Biff kisses her. He kissed her. He. F*cking. Kissed Her!

There`s no way I`m letting the scream stay in.

"No!" Marty let`s out before I could get a peep out of me. I open my mouth to let it all out, but the moment to screech like a dying cat faded, I just stand there with my mouth opening, though, I did let a few muffled shrieks spill.

Marty steps backwards into the arms of 3-D, Match and Skinhead as I called them, just now. Skinhead grabs Marty. "No!" Marty shouts again.

"Hey wait, you're coming with us upstairs!" He says as I feel another guy grabs my arms and yanks me, knocking me out of my internal shock.

"Let us go!" My mouth spills out.

"Kiddies, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I shake my head "Oh hell-!" I see black.

 **Phew! Another long one done, I think I`m getting good at these 'long chapters' things. Sorry I haven't been updating for kind of a while, I`m just finishing up a play I`ve been doing, so I don`t know if I`ll update anymore this weekend. And hey, remember to vote on my poll on my profile for which fanfiction I should make next!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my people! I just wanted to quickly say sorry for leaving you hanging for over a month now. I`ve just had SO many things to write, I started on my** _ **Hobbit**_ **fanfic, and I have to finish a 20,000 word story by the end of the month! Jeez, they don`t call November the "Publish a book" month for nothing! Anyway, back to our regular scheduled program!**

* * *

"Mom? Mom, is that you?" I hear Marty somewhere next to me groan.

"Just relax Marty. You've been asleep for almost two hours." It`s mom!

"Mom, I had a horrible nightmare. It was terrible." My voice is a little hoarse from the screaming, wait, how could I be screaming in a-?

"Well, you're both safe and sound now. Back on the good ol' 27th floor."

I swear on my life, Marty and I open our eyes at the exact same time, and shout "27th Floor?!"

We`re wide awake now, and we shot right out of our beds. Mom`s thinner than she was when Marty and I left 1985, I`m pretty sure anyway. And-, oh please no. She's obviously had surgery on her breasts. She`s wearing a dress so tight, I`m 100% sure you could rip it like paper.

"Yes, it's me. Are you both alright?" She asks.

Marty breathes heavily "I'm fine. I'm fine. It's just that you're so, you`re so….. big."

You have no idea how bad I want to stand up and strangle him right now.

"Everything's going to be fine, Marty. Clementine, are you hungry? I can call room service.

"Room service?" Marty and I say in unison again.

"Lorraine!" It`s Biff!

"Oh my God, it's your father." Mom gasps in fear.

"My father?" Marty says in disbelief.

"Oh. Hell. No!" I think I`m going to puke!

Biff enters. This Biff is dressed up in a suit, and has a yellowy-ginger hair color rather than the grey he had at the start of the film. 3-D, Match and Skinhead are with him.

"You're supposed to be in Switzerland you little son of a bitch!" He points to Marty.

"My father!" Marty shouts this time.

Biff turns his head to me "Did you get kicked out of another boarding school, bitch?!" I feel shivers dash up my spine. Mom takes a sip of her drink.

"Damn it Lorraine, do you know how much perfectly good dough I've spent on this no-good kids of yours, huh? On all of them?" Biff turns to mom.

"What the hell do you care, we can afford it!" She walks out of the room, tripping over on the way, during the following. Biff follows her.

"The least we can do with all that money is provide a better life for our children!" She shouts again.

"Oh, hold on one second. Let's get this straight. Marty and Clem are your kids, not mine, and all the money in the world wouldn't do jack shit with that lazy bum and little skank!"

"Stop it Biff, just stop it!" She screams

"Just look at them. They`re buttheads like their old man was."

Mom turns to Biff, eyes full of rage "Don't you dare speak that way about George! You're not even half the man he was!"

Biff pushes Lorraine and she falls to the floor!

"You bitch!" I scream and dash to knock his block off. Ahh! Something grabbed me!

"Hey!" The guy, who`s still wearing those ridiculous 3-D glasses catches me and holds me tight. Marty tries to tackle him, but Match and Skinhead hold him back. Lorraine lets out a cry of pain as she fell. Biff walks over to me.

"Always the little hothead, huh? You wanna take a poke at me?!" He raises his voice and stares coldly down at me.

"Screw you!" I spit out.

Biff lands a punch into my stomach! I let out a gasp and a cry of pain from the impact. My knees give out, and I collapse onto them.

"Clem!" I hear Marty scream to me.

"Come on, get up, you little whore!" I smell alcohol and feel his breath on my cheek. I`m not giving in.

"I said get up-!" He grabs a clump of my hair to look up at him. Oh hell no! I make the most disgusting noise ever, shoot my head up to him, and spit directly into his eye! Huh, I guess Dave teaching me how to spit 'like a man' really paid off!

"Agh!" He rubs his eye I spat at, then immediately to me. "You bitch!" he grabs my curls again, and practically throws my head to the floor! I didn't even bother holding in a scream, hoping that this will scare him off.

Instead, it causes Marty to break free from the other`s grip and try to land a hit onto Biff. But, he easily sees Marty coming, and Marty falls onto the floor next to me.

I hear Biff laugh like a psychopath at our pain, bastard. Mom`s own pain cry is the second thing that echo in my ears.

"Damn it Biff, that's it. I'm leaving!" I can barely see her starts walking up the stairs.

He laughs as I pull my head up and look at what is going on "So, go ahead. But think about this, Lorraine. Who's going to pay for all your clothes, huh? And your jewelry and your liquor? Who's going to pay for your cosmetic surgery, Lorraine?"

"You were the one who wanted me to get these, these things!" She points to her breasts "If you want them back, you can have them!"

"Look Lorraine, you walk out that door, I'll not only cut off you, I'll cut off your kids!"

She turns around sharply and runs back to the banister. "You wouldn't!"

He scoffs "Oh, wouldn't I? First your daughter Linda, I'll cancel all her credit cards. She can settle her debts with the bank all by herself." He walks up the stairs.

"Your idiot son, Dave, I'll get his parole revoked. And as for these ones," He points to Marty and me "well, maybe you'd like all four of your kids behind bars just like your brother Joey. One big happy jailbird family!" Biff is now right next to her.

"Alright, Biff. You win. I'll stay." She stutters, defeated.

"No," I try to yell, but comes out as a hoarse whisper. I`m trying to stand myself up, but Marty stretches his hand out and grabs my arm.

Mom goes down the stairs. Biff turns to Marty and me, both now kneeling. "As for you, I'll be back up here in an hour, so you'd better not be!"

Biff leaves, slamming the doors as he goes. 3-D, Match and Skinhead follow him.

"He was right, and I was wrong." My head snaps to her. What is she saying!?

"Mom, Mom, what are you saying? You're actually defending him!" Marty shouts, just as speechless as I am.

She sits down and has another drink. "I had it coming. He's my husband, and he takes care of all of us. And he deserves our respect."

"Respect?!" I scream at the top of my lungs "Your husband? How can he be your husband? How can you leave Dad for him?!"

"Leave Dad? Clementine, are you feeling OK?" She sets her hand onto my forehead.

"No! no, I'm not feeling all right! I don't understand one damn thing that's going on around here and why nobody can give me a simple straight answer!" I sit down next to her.

"Oh, they must have hit you on the head hard this time." She runs her hand through my hair, and has Marty sit and runs one through his.

"Mom, I just want to know one thing." Marty asks, trying his best to remain calm, and holds her hand. "Where's our father? Where's George McFly?"

"Marty, George, your father is in the same place he's been for the past 12 years. Oak Park Cemetery."

My heart leaps into my throat, and my mouth quivers of what to say "Wh-what?"

Mom sets her drink down, and wraps her arms around me "Oh, honey." I feel one of her arms pull off of my back and wraps it around Marty and brings him into a hug too. I feel his head rest on my shoulder, as I shake.

Air… I need air.

I pull away from mom, and she and Marty stare at me, almost confused.

"Clementine?" I hear mom`s sweet voice whisper. I`m still staring at nothing, and continue to breath heavily through the inevitable tears forming.

"Clem," Marty carefully rests a hand on my shoulder.

I push it off by immediately standing up. Oh no-! I quickly place a shaking hand back onto the couch to balance myself; I got up too quick.

"I-I gotta-." I stutter out.

"Clem," Marty places his hand on my wrist again, but more firmly now. No, no, no, no!

I tear my hand out of his grasp and rush to find the bathroom. Where is it?! Where is it?! I open and close doors everywhere. I feel something take my shoulders and spin me around. It`s Marty. I will not cry. I will not-.

The tears rush down my cheek, and a few even fall into my mouth. Marty instantly wraps his arms around me and holds me as I feel him silently cry too. I wrap my arms around him too and cry into his shoulder. I don`t even have to look up at mom; she has no idea why we`re crying over something that would have happened years ago.

* * *

We convinced mom that we needed a moment outside, and after seeing my breakdown, there was no hesitance. The first place to go to make sure it might be true, is the graveyard.

After a few minutes of searching in the bitter cold of the graveyard, we finally find the gravestone. It reads "In Loving Memory of George Douglas McFly, Born April 1st 1938, Died March 15th 1973."

No.

"NO! No!" I hear Marty right next to me have his breakdown. kneels down in front of the gravestone. "This can't be happening!" I kneel down next to him, completely in shock this time, and try to soothingly rub his back. I read the grave out loud "March 15th 1973."

I turn to look back down at Marty. Oh no, is he going to throw up?

"No, oh please God no, no, please God, please God, no, this can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be..." He shakes all around.

We hear a twig snap behind us! I snap my head around, ready to fight whoever it is; I`m not in the mood! Oh thank heavens, it`s Doc and Einstein!.

"I'm afraid it is happening Marty, all of it!" He says.

Marty shoots his head around at the familiar voice "Doc!"

He comes forward to us "When I learnt about your father, I figured you'd come here."

"Then you know what happened to him? You know what happened, March 15th 1973?" I asked, in desperate hope of an answer.

"Yes Clementine, I know."

* * *

Doc`s garage is a complete and utter mess than I remember. Doc opens a book. 'Hill Valley Telegraph Archives March 1st - April 30th 1973'. On the page he turns to is a headline – "George McFly Murdered: Local Author Shot Dead." We stay focused on the paper as Doc speaks.

"I went to the public library to try and make sense out of all the madness. The place was boarded up, shut down, so I broke in and borrowed some newspapers."

"I don't get it Doc," Marty begins "I mean how can this be happening? It's like we're in hell or something!"

"No, its Hill Valley, although I can't imagine hell being much worse!" He raises his voice. Einstein whines. Doc takes a candle and goes over to him.

"Oh Einie, I'm sorry boy, the lab is an awful, awful, awful, awful mess!" He flips over Einstein's dog bed and the dog hops in "Atta boy." He turns back to Marty and me

"Obviously the time continuum has been disrupted creating this new temporally venced sequence resulting in this alternative reality."

"English, Doc!" Marty and I yell.

"Here, here, here, let me illustrate." He finds blackboard and stands it up. He picks up some chalk. "Imagine that this line represents time..." He draws a line on the blackboard. " ...Here's the present, 1985" He writes "1985" on the board "the future" he writes "F", "and the past " he writes "Past". "Prior to this point in time..." He points to 1985 "...somewhere in the past, the timeline skewed into this tangent, creating an alternate 1985."

Doc draws the tangent on the board and writes "1985-A" on it. "Alternate to you, me and Einstein. But reality for everyone else." He goes to the DeLorean and gets a bag out. "Recognize this? It's the bag the sports book came in. I know, because the receipt is still inside. I found them in the time machine, along with this!" He holds a piece that was obviously attached to something.

"It's the top of Biff's cane, I mean old Biff from the future!" Marty exclaims.

"Correct! It was in the time machine because Biff was in the time machine - with the sports almanac!"

"Holy shit!" I scream. I`m expecting Marty to twist my arm right now… Nope!

"You see, whilst we were in the future, Biff got the sports book, stole the time machine, went back in time and gave the book to himself at some point in the past." Doc draws a line from the "F" on the board to the point where the tangent skewed into 1985-A. He then takes out a copy of the Hill Valley Telegraph, "Hill Valley Man Wins Big At Races". Next to it is a picture of Biff.

"Look! It says, right here, that Biff won his first million betting on a horse race in 1958. He wasn't just lucky, he knew because he had all the race results in the sports almanac. That's how he made his entire fortune! Look in his pocket with a magnifying glass."

Marty and I do so. That`s the almanac in his pocket!

"The almanac!" We hear Doc chuckle again. "That son of a bitch stole my idea!" He slams his fist on the table, even causing me to jump out of my skin for a second.

"He must have been listening when I...it's my fault! If I hadn't bought that damn book, none of this would ever have happened!"

"Well, that's all in the past." Doc brushes it off.

"You mean the future." I correct him.

"Whatever! It demonstrates precisely how time travel can be misused and why the time machine must be destroyed - after we straighten all of this out."

"Right, so we go back to the future, and we stop Biff from stealing the almanac." I think that`s how we do it!

"We can't! Because, if we travel into the future from this point in time, it will be the future of this reality!" He underlines 1985-A on the board "In which Biff is corrupt, and powerful, and married to your mother; and in which this has happened to me!" He shows us another paper. The headline says "Emmett Brown Committed - Crackpot Inventor Declared Legally Insane." A side story says "Biffco To Build New Dioxin Plant" and "Nixon To Seek 5th Term." Einstein whines as Marty takes it.

"No, our only chance to repair the present is in the past, at the point where the timeline skewed into this tangent. In order to put the universe back as we remember it, and get back to our reality, we have to find out the exact date, and the specific circumstances of how, where and when, young Biff got his hands on that sports almanac."

"I'll ask him." Is all Marty says.

I turn my head to his cheek, "You`re crazy."

He doesn't reply, and walks towards the exit.

I turn back to Doc "He`s crazy!

* * *

We headed out way back up the elevator, which, I swear, is making me develop claustrophobia.

We enter the room which we were supposed to call 'home' in this "Hell Valley", as I call it.

Marty firmly grasped the handle on the room door and slam it open, expecting to see Biff. Wait, where is he?

"I don`t know," He says. Oh great, now this damned world is making me speak without even knowing it! What`s next?! I`m going to throw my head-?! Wait a minute.

"Do you hear that?" I ask as quiet, girly as hell giggling and sound from a movie fill my ears.

Marty looks around "Yeah, I can hear it too." We turn our heads to a door on the landing, that`s the one. We cautiously walk up the stairs. When we finally get there, Marty carefully takes the handle and cracks it open. He looks through the small crack, and instantly closes it and turns back to me.

"Stay here," He simply says and tries to crack the door open again.

"What?" I grab his wrist and take it off the handle "why?"

"Just stay here, damn it." He mumbles and takes my hand off him.

I sigh "Fine, fine." and press my back against the wall and sulk in silence as he quietly steps into the 'forbidden room'.

* * *

"A Fistful of Dollar's" is playing on the TV in Biffy's suite. Clint Eastwood looks up to the camera. The other guy shoots him, and Clint falls into some barrels. The other guy smiles, and fires again - he's out of bullets. Clint gets up and reveals the bullet-proof vest. Cut to Biff watching the movie from his Jacuzzi with 2 other women.  
"Bullet-proof vest! Great flick, great frigging flick The guy is brilliant!" He yells.

Marty comes up behind and turns the TV off using the remote.

"Hey, what the hell's going..." he turns and sees Marty "Ah!" The girls in the Jacuzzi also yelp in fright.

"Party's over Biff." He throws the remote in the Jacuzzi. "Sorry ladies."

"How'd you get past my security downstairs?" Biff glares up at the teen.

"There's a little matter we need to talk about."

"Yeah, money, right? Well forget it!"

"No, not money." A grin appears on his face and he speaks slowly "Grays Sports Almanac."

Biff gives Marty another look "You heard him girls, party's over."

* * *

I feel the door slam open from right next to me, and see Marty walk out. "Well it`s about time, what the hell was the dumbass doing to-?" Biff turns out of the room and glares at me. Shit.

He doesn't say anything to me and marches down the stairs, Marty and I follow. He makes a drink, and bangs two doors into some office open.

"Start talking kid, what else do you know about that book?" he says without looking at us and goes over to a desk.

"First, you tell us how you got it. How, where, and when." Marty says, showing absolutely no sign of fear.

He chuckles "Alright, take a seat." Marty and I stay standing. Biff walks over to the painting of himself. He turns to us. "Sit down!" Marty and I quickly do.

"November 12th 1955, that was when." During the following Biff reveals the painting is really a safe. He opens the safe.

"November 12th 1955? That was the day we went back-!" I look over to Marty 'Don`t spill the beans,' my look says. He tries my best to cover it up "that was the day of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm."

He scoffs "You know your history, very good. I'll never forget that Saturday. I'd just picked my car up from the shop because I'd enrolled it in a drag race a few days earlier."

I cross my arms and slightly glare "I thought you crashed it into a manure truck."

He turns around and returns his my glare "How do you know about that?"

Now it`s my turn to cover something up "My father told me about it."

"Your father?"

"Before he died." I grumbled.

"Yeah right. So there I was, minding my own business," he opens the safe "when this crazy old codger with a cane shows up." He takes a box out of the safe.

"He says he's my distant relative. I didn't see any resemblance." He puts the box on the table. "So he says 'How would you like to be rich?' So I say 'Sure.'" He opens the box and takes the sports almanac from it.

"So he lays this book on me. He says this book'll tell me the outcome of every sporting event 'til the end of the century. All I have to do is bet on the winner, and I'll never lose. So I say 'What's the catch?' He says, 'No catch, just keep it a secret.'" Biff puts the book back in the box and closes it.

"After that he disappeared. I never saw him again." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Marty take a matchbox and put it in his pocket.

"Oh, and he told me one other thing. He said some day, a crazy wild eyed scientist or a two kids may show up asking about that book. And if that ever happened..." He laughs as he pulls out a gun. "Funny, I never thought it would be you."

Marty thinks fast, please be something good! "Yeah well Biff, you're forgetting one thing. What the hell is that?!" He acts scared and points behind Biff.

Welp, we are royally-.

Biff looks, and Marty throws the matchbox tray at him, It hits the chair just about Biff's head! Holy crap, it worked!

Marty grabs my hand and we run like all hell. An echoing beep fills my ears and a bang.

"You're dead, you little sons of bithces!" He yells at us.

We run out of the room and sees the elevator. We run to it, just as 3-D, Match and Skinhead come out of it!

"Hey, get back here!" "Hey, hey!"

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

Marty and I run to the stairs and run down them. The gang follows us. Marty switches to the other flight of stairs, and without asking, latches his hands under my armpits and tosses me over to him. We climb back up.

Biff's cronies do not realize we did this and carry on downwards. Marty and I, now back at the top of the stairs, goes out onto the roof. I hear another door slam open. Crap!

We make it to the roof, Marty and I run to the edge of the roof and looks down. Nowhere else to go.

"Go ahead, kiddies. Jump. Suicide'll be nice and neat."

Marty and I twist around to see Biff pointing the gun directly at us. Marty pushes me behind him and steps in front of me.

"What if we don't?"

Biff cocks the gun at us and steps closer. "Lead poisoning."

I step forward just a bit, still in protection of Marty "What about the police, Biff? They're gonna match up the bullet with that gun!"

"Girl, I own the police! Besides, they couldn't match up the bullet that killed your old man."

"You son of a bitch," Marty says and steps just a little closer.

"I suppose it's poetic justice - three McFlys with the same gun."

Looking down and stepping up, Marty and I squeeze each other`s hands, and I was the first to fall, taking him down with me. I close my eyes, waiting for the rough texture of the DeLorean to catch my fall.

Biff chuckles to himself as he walks to the edge, then he sees Marty and me hovering in mid-air!

Biff`s jaw drops and stares at the flying car "What the hell?!"

Doc opens the door of the car and it hits Biff on the head, knocking him out. Marty and I climb in.

"Nice one Doc!" I complement him and move into the back seat.

You're not going to believe this," Marty turns to Doc and begins "we've got to go back to 1955!"

"I don't believe it!" Doc screams.

We fly away from 'Hell Valley'.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, I know you must be angry, and you have every right to be. I know I vanished for many months, and I have no excuse; I`m not stressed about school, or any activity, I wasn't that busy on other stories, etc. I`m just saying I am absolutely sorry, and-**

 **Thankyousomuchtoeveryonewhodidn`tleave!**

 **Alright! Now that** _ **that`s**_ **taken care of, begin!**

* * *

Doc`s imputing the date into the time panel as Marty and I talk. "That's right, Doc. November 12th 1955." Marty says, making sure Doc put it in right.

"Unbelievable, that old Biff could have chosen that particular date. It could mean that, that point in time inherently contains some sort of cosmic significance. Almost as if it were the junction point for the entire space-time continuum. On the other hand, it could just be an amazing coincidence." Doc monologues.

The time display changes to JAN 01 1885 12.00AM. "Damn, gotta fix that thing!" Doc bangs it and it changes back to NOV 12 1955 06.00AM. "All right, time circuits on."

"What do you mean, time circuits on? Doc, we're not going back now?" I ask. What is he doing?!

He nods his head "Yep."

Before I can, Marty begins to harp on him "Doc, what about Jennifer, what about Einstein? We can't just leave them here!"

"Don't worry kids, assuming we succeed in our mission this alternative 1985 will be changed back to the real 1985, instantaneously transforming around Jennifer and Einie. Jennifer and Einie will be fine, and they will have absolutely no memory of this horrible place!"

"Doc, what if we don't succeed?" Marty asks again. Doc turns to look at us "We must succeed!" and with that, he pushes the button, and we`re off!

* * *

We land right outside of where they`re beginning to build our neighborhood, right where it all began. My gosh, why does it feel like we haven't been here for four years?

"My lord, Doc. I mean it's like we were just here yesterday!" I decide to point out.

"You were here yesterday, Clementine. You were. Both of you were. Amazing, isn't it?" Doc runs to the billboard, Marty and I follow. "All right, sunrise should be in about 22 minutes." He goes back to the DeLorean.

"You two, go into town, and track down Young Biff and tail him. Sometime today, Old Biff will show up and give young Biff the almanac. Above all you must not interfere with that event. You must let Old Biff believe he's succeeded so he'll leave 1955 and return the DeLorean back to the future."

"Right." Marty and I say in unison.

"Once Old Biff has gone, grab the almanac any way you can. Remember both of our futures depend on this!" Doc says again.

"You don't have to remind me of that, Doc!" Marty groans. I bite my lip to not grin, but a tiny smirk escapes.

Doc hands me a pair of binoculars "Here's some binoculars and a walkie-talkie so we can keep in contact. I'll stay here and try to repair the shortened time circuits. That way we don't risk anyone else stealing the time machine, and I won't risk accidentally running into my other self."

"Your other self?" I ask as I take them away.

"Yes! There are now 2 of me here and there are 2 of you both here." He runs down the street, Marty and I follow him.

"The other me, is the Dr. Emmett Brown from 1955, the younger me, that helps the younger you get back to 1985! Remember the lightning bolt at the clock tower?"  
Marty and I nod "Yeah."

"That event doesn't happen until tonight, so you must be very careful not to run into your other self. Let me give you some money." He pulls out a case, and opens it. Inside are various money bills from different times. He finds a note from 1955 and gives it to Marty. "Have to be prepared for all monetary possibilities! Get yourself some 50's clothes."

"Check Doc." Marty doesn't even hesitate to take the stack, and leave, as if he almost forgot me.

We hear Doc shout from behind us as we run to town "Something inconspicuous!"

* * *

We`re on Mason Street. Marty and I had gone to the first clothing store we saw; which was a Macy`s. I had gotten a black dress, that made the cashier look at me like I was some kind of thespian.

"Doc, come in Doc, this is Marty, over." Marty spoke over the walkie talkie when we were done.

"Roger Marty, this is Doc. Are you there?" Doc asks.

I take the walkie out of Marty`s hand "Doc, we can`t respond to you unless you say over, over." I spoke.

"Alright, are you there? Over." Marty looks through the binoculars. He's looking at the house, filled with garden ornaments and a sign "No Trespassers - Violators Will Be Prosecuted. This Means You!"

"Yeah Doc, we`re at the address, over." Our eyes both follow to the front door, and I speak into the walkie "It's the only Tannen in the book...but I don't think it's Biff's house. It looks like some old lady lives here, over."

As soon as I finished-, just take a wild guess who left the house; Biff. But to prove me right, I hear an old lady`s voice shout to him. "Biff!"

"Yeah?" He shouts back.

"Where're you going Biff?"

"I'm going to get my car Grandma!"

"When are you coming back? My feet hurt and I want you to rub my toes some more."

"Shut up you old bag." Biff grumbles to himself, and keeps walking.

I cringe at the words. "Jeez, he`s an asshole." I say. Marty takes the binoculars away "Thanks, Sherlock." And has that stupid grin on his face. "Shut up, Watson." I grumble.

* * *

Biff walks a few yards down the street when a red ball lands at his feet. He picks it and five kids come along to him. "Give us our ball back!" They shout.

"What ball? "Biff asks with the most BS cheerfulness, I`ve ever heard.

"That ball!" They point.

"What ball are you talking about?" "Give us our ball back!" "Oh, is this your ball?" "Yeah!"

Marty pulls me down with him behind a car to avoid being seen.

"Is this your ball, you want it back?" Biff asks again.

"Yeah!" He throws it into a gutter on a house. "Well go get it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He walks away, and leaves the poor kids staring blankly at the house. I shake my head, I remember something like that happening to me.

"Doc, it is Biff's house, I'm on him. Over and out." Marty says to Doc.

Biff walks down the street. Marty and I follow, hiding behind cars. We`re not seen by Biff, thank lord above. Biff walks between some kids throwing a ball around, interrupting their game. "Hey!" the kids shout to him. Biff walks over to his car.

"Looking good Terry."

"Hey Biff, she's all fixed up just like you wanted, but I couldn't get it started! You got some kind of a kill switch on this thing?"

"No, you just got to have the right touch. Nobody can start this car but me."

"The bill comes to $302 and 57 cents-."

"300 bucks?!" He interrupts and gets out of the car. "300 bucks for a couple of dents? No, hey, that's bullshit, Terry!"

"No Biff, it was horseshit, the whole car was filled with it." I chuckled. "I had to pay Old Man Jones 80 bucks to haul it away!"

"Old Man Jones? He probably resold it too! Now I ought to get something for that."

"Wanna get something for it? Well, go inside, you can call Old Man Jones and if you want us to give you a refund-."

"It's 300 bucks Terry! If I catch the guy who caused this, I'll break his neck!" I gulp as Marty gets into the back of the car unseen and covers himself with a sheet. I instantly follow. A few moments later, I hear them again.

"4 cans of Valvoline." Says Terry.

"4 cans for a $300 job?" Biff asks.

"I can't even have lunch." "I should be getting a case or more out of you for a 300 buck job."

They keep arguing as- OOOWWWW! Son of a bit- Ow! Those damn cans!

"It's the last time I ever do you a favor! Last time!" Terry yells.

"It`s beautiful!" I hear a familiar voice say. Wait, no. "It`s absolutely perfect!" "You`re going to look so great!"

"Well lookie what we got here." Oh hell no.

"Pretty nice dress, Lorraine. Although, you'd look better wearing nothing at all." I remember it like the back of my hand.

"Back off, sir!" The other me shouted.

"You." He said. "YOU! You`re gonna pay for the damage you did to my car!" Even under the sheet, I can tell my brother is staring at me the entire time.

"Well you were trying to kill Marty!"

"Why you little-!" That`s when he grabbed my wrist, and I screamed-

"Let go of me!"

"Somebody needs to teach you a lesson, little girl!"

"Biff, stop it!" Lorrain shouted. He turned around.

"She`s just a kid!"

He walked towards her, still clenching my wrist, then, I him and ran like Satan was behind me.

"You little b*tch! Get back here!"

"Run Clementine!" I heard Alice, Ruby, Lorrain, and Ellen shout.

There`s some silence, then I feel a hand on my arm. "You`re an idiot, you know that?" I hear Marty joke. I can`t help but smile; until Biff starts talking again.

"Listen, Lorraine." He`s trying to control his breathing "There's that dance at school tonight. Right now, my car's all fixed. I'd figured that I'd cut you a break and give you the honor of going with the best-looking guy in school."

"Well, I'm busy tonight, Biff." I pull the tarp off of Marty and me, and stare at her; she was obviously biting her tongue not to cringe.

"Doing what?" He asks.

"Washing my hair."

"That's as funny as a screen door on a battleship."

"It's 'screen door on a submarine,' you dork." Marty mumbles.

I ignore him and see Lorrain take in a deep breath. "Look Biff, someone already asked me to the dance."

"Who, that bug George McFly?" Biff jokes.

"I'm going with Calvin Klein, OK?"

"Calvin Klein?!" He grabs Lorraine by her shoulders, Marty mimicking the same thing with me right now, and turns her to face him. "No, that's not OK. You're going with me, understand?"

"Get your cooties off of me!" She growled.

"When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours Lorraine, you're my girl!"

"Biff Tannen, I wouldn't be your girl even if-even if you had a million dollars!" She kicks Biff in the leg! Yes!

"Argh!" Then she hits him over the head with the box.

"That`s my girl!" I nearly shout, forgetting that I`m on a mission.

Lorraine and the girls run off. Biff runs into the middle of the road, causing a car to swerve slightly to avoid hitting him. "Yes you will, Lorraine! It's you and me, Lorraine!" A car narrowly misses Biff. "Watch your back!" The driver yells, but Biff doesn't listen.

"It's meant to be! Someday you'll marry me! Someday you'll be my wife!" He shouts.

"Clem, get down!" Marty says, then without asking, pulls me down and pulls the sheet over us. "Hey, what the hell is this about?" I whisper. "Shut up!" He hisses and covers my mouth. Normally, I`d lick it, but on the other hand-.

"You always had your way with women, Biff." A sort of familiar voice says. What. The. Actual. Hell?!

"Get the hell outta my car, old man!" Biff yells. "Do you want to marry that girl, Biff? I can help make it happen."

I calmly pull Marty`s hand off my mouth "Who is that?" I say quietly as possible. "2015 Biff." Is all he says.

"Oh yeah. And who are you? Miss Lonely Hearts?" 1955 Biff jokes.

"Just get in the car, butthead."

"Who are you calling butthead, butthead?" I hear 2015 Biff start the car. "How did you know how to do that? Nobody could start this car but me."

"Just get into the car, Tannen. Today's your lucky day."

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, watch where you're going old man! If you break this car I'm gonna kill you!'" 1955 Biff yells as his future self. I hear a garage door opening, and the car stops. "This cost me 300 bucks!" Young Biff complains.

"Would you shut up about the car?" Old Biff says.

"Ay, and another thing, how do you know where I live?"

"Let's just say we're related Biff, and that being the case I got a little present for you."

"Stay down," Marty whispers to me, before peering up from the back. No way I`m staying behind. I do it too,

"Something that'll make you rich." 2015 Biff says "You wanna be rich, don't ya?"

"Oh yeah, sure, right, that's rich, ha ha, you're gonna make me rich!" The other Biff jokes.

"You see this book?" Marty pulls me down again. "This book tells the future. It tells the events of every major sports event til the end of the century. Football, baseball, horse races, boxing...the information in here is worth millions, and I'm giving it to you." He passes the book to 1955 Biff. Obviously 1955 Biff thinks this is a load crap.

"Well, that's very nice, thank you very much. Now why don't you make like a tree and get out of here?"

Before I could correct him, I hear a slap! "It's leave, you idiot! 'Make like a tree, and leave.' You sound like a damn fool when you say it wrong!"

"Alright then, leave! "And take your book with you!"

"Don't you get it?" Old Biff shouts at him "You could make a fortune with this book, let me show you." I hear the radio being turned on, and the radio announcer "UCLA trail 17 to 16! It's 4th and 11 with only 18 seconds left of this game. I'd say it's all over for UCLA!"

"Bet you a million bucks UCLA win at 19 to 17." 2015 Biff states.

"What, are you deaf old man? He just said it was over! You lost!"

"Oh yeah?" He turns up the volume. "Here comes Decker with the kick, it's up, it looks good folks, it looks very good, field goal! UCLA wins 19 to 17!"

There`s silence after that, until- "Alright pops, what's the gag? How did you know what the score was gonna be?"

"I told you, it's in this book! All you gotta do is bet on the winner, and you'll never lose." "Alright, I'll take a look at it." He throws it in the back, it lands near Marty! Come on, come on-! And, it`s gone again.

"You damned fool!" Old Biff scolds his younger self as they get out "Never, never leave this book lying around! Don't you have a safe? No, you don't have a safe. Get a safe! Keep it locked up, and until then keep it on you like this."

"Hey, what're ya doing?"

"And don't tell anyone about it either. Oh, and there's one more thing-." The sound of the garage door closing sends a small shiver down my spine. Uh oh.  
Marty and I leap out of the back, and try to open the door; crap, it`s bolted! Marty looks up at the windows, but they`re too small for both of us to fit through!  
Marty pulls the walkie talkie out "Doc, come in Doc, over!"

"Marty, what's the report, over?"

"Biff's gone!" I shout into the walkie.

He's got the book, the old man's gone too. We`re locked in Biff's garage, over." Marty says.

"You've gotta fly the DeLorean over here and get me the hell out of here. The address is 1809 Maple Street, over." I say.

"I can't take the DeLorean out in the daylight, but don't worry kids, somehow I'll get over there, over and out."

Marty`s eyes almost pop out of his head. "Whoa Doc, wait a minute Doc. Hey Doc!" No answer. "Perfect!"

* * *

I don`t even want to know how long we`ve been in Biff`s garage, AKA "A Sliver pof Hell". But then, I hear the door from the house open, and his grandma`s smoker voice!

"Biff! Biff, where're you going now?"

"I told you Grandma, I'm going to the dance!"

"When are you coming home?"

"The dance!" Marty and I said in unison.

"I'll get home when I get home!" He`s in the garage! I grab Marty`s hand, and we hide.

"Don't forget to turn off the garage lights!" Grandma Tannen yells. Biff gets in his car and drives off.

He keeps driving, and we`re near a tunnel when I take the walkie talkie from Marty`s pocket. "Doc, Doc, come in, over!" I whisper, then had it to Marty. "Come in Doc!"

"Marty, Marty, come in!" Doc says over the walkie. "Doc!" Marty and I cheer. The car enters the tunnel, meaning the radio and the walkie-talkies are cut off temporally! NO!


	19. Chapter 19

"Doc, Doc, come in!" Marty nearly yells. Come on, work you stupid thing!

"Marty, Clementine, what happened to you?" Yes! "I went to Biff's house and you weren't there."

"You must have just missed us. We`re in the back of Biff's car. He's on his way to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance, over." Marty informs.

"Marty, Clem, listen, we're going to have to abort this entire plan, it's getting much too dangerous!"

"Don't worry, the book is on Biff's dashboard." I whisper into walkie as Biff makes a sharp, left turn. "We`ll grab it as soon as we get to the school."

"Marty! You must be extremely careful not to run into your other self." Doc says on the other line.

"My other self?" "His other self?" We say in unison.

"Yes! Remember, your mother is at that exact same dance with you."

Wait… "What about me?"

"As long as you stayed in the school, you`re safe."

"Yeah, yeah, I totally did." I laugh nervously.

"This could get heavy Doc." Marty sighs.

We can hear Doc on the other side muttering "Heavy, heavy." Then, turning back to us "Whatever happens, you must not let your other self-see you. The consequences could be disastrous!"

"Excuse me, sir. Yes, you with the hat." … What is going on?! That`s Doc! Wait, oh yeah, it has to be the one form the 50s. Well, are we there yet?

Finally! Biff gets out of his car, and Marty and I watch him walk off. Okay, almost got it-. Oh come on!

Biff suddenly remembers it, and comes back for it; we hide away just in time. Biff re-enters the building, and we both follow him in. We watch Biff enter the hall where the dance is being held, but Marty grabs my arm before we could go in.

"Doc, Doc, come in!" Marty talks on the walkie.

Wait, is that-? I yank Marty`s binoculars out of his hands, and I see dad dancing by himself. So this was what he was doing while waiting to go and meet up with Lorraine and "Calvin". Marty grabs my hand, and we enter the hall and travel through the dancers. I spot Biff and his "gang" - drinking liquor and reading one of those…. "bad magazines". I glance around Biff to find the Almanac in his pocket! I

I pull on Marty and point to them. Marty uses the binoculars to see Skinhead nudging Biff. Marty sees that Skinhead saw Mr. Strickland watching them. Biff and his gang walk off as Strickland walks to them. Marty pulls down his hat, then takes my hand and we follow them. Outside, we spot Biff and his gang standing on some stairs. Biff is reading something, while 3-D is holding a bottle of liquor.

"Where's that punk Calvin Klein?" Biff sneers.

"How am I supposed to know? I ain't his secretary." I hear one of them say.

"Well go find him. He cost me three hundred bucks damage to my car, and I owe him a knuckle sandwich. Get going!"

"Here you go Biff!" The kid with the 3-D glassed hands him a bottle. "You coming?"

"I'm reading."

The gang walks past us, but don't bat an eye! Marty yanks on my arms, and points to a familiar car approach. It's 1955 Doc's Packard - with Past Marty and Lorrain Marty and I turn to Biff, the stupid almanac is still in his pocket. Okay, we`re getting closer-, Marty, what are you-?

He pulls me down, and we fall behind Biff, but Marty catches me at the last second! When we`re out of here, I am going to literally strangle him.

Biff hears the sound, but thinks nothing of it and goes back to the book. Marty almost has the almanac when Mr. Strickland walks up, and he ducks back down. "Well, well, well, Mr. Tannen. How nice to see you here."

"Why Mr. Strickland, it's nice to see you sir." Biff responds, hiding the book.

I can see something in Strickland`s eye "Is that liquor I smell, Tannen?"

"Uh, I wouldn't know, I don't know what liquor smells like 'coz I'm too young to drink it."

"I see. And what have we here?" Mr. Strickland takes the almanac out of Biff`s pocket "Sports statistics, interesting subject. Homework, Tannen?"

"No, it ain't homework, 'coz, uh, I'm ain't at home." Biff chuckles at first, then is pushed by Strickland.

"You've got a real attitude problem, Tannen. Watch it! Or one day, I'll have you right where I want you, in detention. Slacker!" He walks off, Marty and I follow him. Strickland walks past the Packard, we freeze.

"Jeez, you smoke too?" we hear Marty from the car speak.

"Marty, you're beginning to sound just like my mother!" Lorrain gasps.

Marty and I creep past the car unseen as we hear Lorraine and the other Marty speak.

"When I have kids, I'm going to let them do anything they want. Anything at all." Lorrain explains.

Marty from the car mumbles. "I'd like to have that in writing."

"Yeah, me too." I smack the Marty outside of the car on the arm, and shush him. He rolls his eyes, and quietly runs to catch up with Strickland. I follow.

* * *

We go into the school, and the sign says "S S Strickland, Discipline." Marty and I pear in and see Strickland pouring himself a drink. He puts the almanac on his desk; that`s when Marty and I quietly open the door and creep inside, surprisingly unheard. The door slowly closes when we get to the desk.

However the door closes and Strickland gets up. He goes to the door, wondering what happened, then opens and closes it again before sitting down. As he walks past his desk, I`m holding my breath along with Marty. Strickland hears something outside and moves his chair to the window to take a closer look. I crawly out of our hiding spot, and try to grab the almanac. Come on, almost got it-!

But, of course, just as I can feel it, does Strickland moves back again, hurting my hand! Before I can even gasp from the pain, Marty covers my mouth to stop me from making any possible sound to give us away. Strickland leans forward and Marty "rescues" my hand, checking the palm and back to see the damage. He cringes at the bruising, but we hear something that takes away the attention. Strickland gets up and takes the almanac. But, we hear him leaving, and throwing the almanac in the bin! I can almost scream with a "Yes!" but, once we`re sure Strickland has gone, Marty and I crawl out, and get the almanac.  
"Yes!" We both nearly shout. Marty flicks through, but- no. No, no, no! It's not the almanac, it's one of Biff's damn girl magazines!

"No! Ooh La La?" Marty panics, and keeps flicking through the pages "Ooh La La? Ooh La La?!" He gets out the walkie-talkie. "Doc, Doc!" No response.

"Doc, dammit, come in." I speak.

"Marty, Clementine, what's up?" He finally responds.

Marty panics again "Doc, Doc, we`re in trouble, we blew it!"

"Where's the book?"

"I dunno, Biff must still have it with him, all I have is the cover."

"But where's Biff?" Wait, where is-?

"Alright, McFly, you're asking for it, and now you're gonna get it." I whip my head at the voice, and see him outside of the car! Of course!

"I dunno!" Marty shouts. I pull on his arm to look out the window, but he turns away and keeps talking to Doc.

"Well, do you have any idea where he is?" Doc asks.

"No, he could be anywhere by now!"

"Marty," I hiss, and try to turn him around.

"Clementine, for once in your life please, shut up!" He full on shouts at me.

"Marty, the entire future depends on you finding Biff and getting that book back!" Doc brings his attention back.

I turn back to look outside, and see Biff getting out of the car. George tries to punch him, but Biff grabs his arm and twists it, causing George to let out cries of pain!

"I know! I just don't know where-!" I clap right next to his ear.

"Good gosh, Clem, what do you want?!" I take his ear like a snotty mother, and point to the window where the fight is going on.

Lorrain cries "Stop it, stop it Biff! You're gonna break his arm! Stop it!"

"Of course!" He pulls away from the window and gets the walkie talkie out "We gotta go, I got one chance, our old man's about to deck Biff!"

We just miss George socking Biff in the face, but Biff falling onto the ground makes up for it.

"Yes!" Marty silently cheers, and I can`t help but have the biggest smile on my face.

"There's a fight over here, come on guys!" We both hear a few students gossip and run over to the commotion.

"Talk about deja vu." I whisper, still watching the past.

Dad lowers his trembling hand to help mom up "Are you OK?"

He helps her up, and they walk hand in hand to the gym. A crowd, including 1955 Marty and me. 1955 Marty checks his photograph and we run off. The present Marty and I go over to Biff once the past us leave.

Marty pushes a few people away gently to reach Biff. "Okay everybody, let's back up now, huh, let's backup, just everybody back up. Give him a little bit of room, OK, a little bit of air. It's OK. I know CPR," He looks to a kid right next to him "I know CPR."

"What's CPR?" The kid asks.

I look down back at Biff-. "You two!" He shouts.

Marty and I instantly look up at each other. Before he could even do anything, I don`t even flinch as I punch him with all my mite! I`ve been wanting to do that forever!

Feeling elated, I look back up. "Uh, that`s CPR." I cover up. I`m 99% sure all of them are terrified of me. "He`ll be fine." I give them a smile as Marty takes the almanac from Biff, then clutches my wrist and pulls me away.

"Hey, did you just take his wallet? He just took that guy's wallet!" The guy yelled.

* * *

"Doc, success, we got it!" I cheer into the walkie.

"Thank goodness. Great you two, as soon as I reload the fusion generator, I'll meet you on the roof of the high school gym."

"On the roof, 10-4." Marty mutters. The two of us turn the corner to meet up with Biff's gang!

"Hey, it's them!" "And he's in disguise!"

"Guys, what's that?" Marty points in the other direction, they turn and look, and we push past them, and run like hell is right behind us!

"Come on, let's get `em!

We enter the dance and see Marvin Berry still on the stage singing. 1955 Marty is also there, playing the guitar, 1955 me is near the stage, and George and Lorraine are there dancing. George waves to 1955 Marty up on the stage. 1955 Marty waves back.

George and Lorraine kiss. Biff's gang enter the dance and Marty pulls me underneath a table, his hat falls off and he grabs it just in time.

"Let's do another one!" Marvin cheers.

"Where'd they go? They just came in here!" We hear one of Biff`s cronies

"Look. How'd he get up on stage?" "I dunno, but when he gets down we're gonna nail him." "How the hell'd he change his clothes so fast?"

We hear Biff's gang going up to the side of the stage as 1955 Marty starts to play. They're there waiting for him to finish the song before they nail him. Only the present Marty and I see them. He gets out his walkie-talkie "Doc! Doc, come in!"

"Marty, come in!" Doc finally answers.

"Listen Doc, Biff's guys chased me into the gym and they're gonna jump me and Clem!"

"Then get out of there!"

"No Doc, not us, the other us, the one's that's up on stage playing Johnny B Goode, and on the floor!" I nearly shout into the walkie.

"Great Scott! Your other selves will miss the lightning bolt at the clock tower, you won't get back to the future and we'll have a major paradox!"

"Wait, wait, a paradox? You mean one of those things that could destroy the universe?" Marty freaks out.

"Precisely! Marty, Clem, you have to stop those guys at all costs but without being seen by your other selves, or your parents!"

"10-4." Marty and I repeat.

We sneak as 1955 Marty sing "Johnny B. Goode.", and I can barely hear the one right next to me humming along with him. I tap his shoulder when I see Biff`s gang.  
They are on the side platform, with weapons, waiting for 1955 Marty to finish so they can beat him up. Marty spots sandbags above Biff's gang, then points to them.

"Wait here." He whispers, and stars climbing the rigging above the stage and slowly crawls across it. I hold my breath as Marty slowly crawls. I see Marvin running to the phone, and I throw myself behind the curtain to hide.

I look up and see Marty mumbling something as he attempts to unknot the sandbags. At last, the sandbags fall on Biff's gang, and they fall unconscious! When Past Marty goes a bit overboard, and by the time he's finished playing some rock music, the dance is silent, looking at him. The present Marty climbs down, and we walk out.

"Hey Doc, success, everything's cool." He tells Doc.

"Great, I'll be landing on the school roof in about 1 minute."

"We`ll be there." I respond as Marty and I exit through the door. I remember when we were leaving the first time, that Lorraine and George stopped us; it does, and the both of us watch through the door.

"Hey buttheads!" Marty and I jump and whip our heads to see Biff! "You think those stupid disguises will get by me? Let's have it out. You and me Calvin, right now."

"No thanks." I mumble, and drag Marty away before he can do anything stupid.

"Hey, this ain`t have nothing to do with you, little girl!"

I roll my eyes, and hold my brother`s arm tighter and keep walking.

"Or is he just chicken?" He mocks.

That`s when Marty stops in his tracks, and there`s nothing I can do when he does this shi-.

Marty pulls away from my grasp, and turns around to face Biff "Nobody calls me chick-."

1955 Marty exits the gym, slamming the door on his future self's head and causing present Marty to fall over. Neither Marty sees the other, and Biff luckily doesn't see that there's two of them. Biff turns back to Marty, and sees the almanac.

"What the hell?" He picks up the book! "You steal my stuff?!" He kicks him in the stomach! "And this ones for my car!" He kicks Marty again.

"Get off of him!" I practically screech, and jump on his back using my elbow to hit him in the back. Holy crap, what am I doing?!

"What the hell?!" Biff yells, and grabs my arms, throwing me off of him. Thankfully, he walks off to his car instead of doing anything else. Marty helps me get up, and we try to follow Biff, but he ends up driving off.

* * *

Marty and I dash up the stairs to where we find Doc. I`m panting when we finally make it "Doc, we blew it. Biff nailed us, he took the book and he drove away with it in his car. It's out fault Doc, we should have gotten out of there sooner."

"No time for that now, which way did he go?"

Marty, pointing, says "East, towards the River Road Tunnel."

"Get in!"

We fly above Biff's car, unseen. Marty gets out the binoculars. "There he is, Doc. Let's land on him and cripple his car."

"Marty, he's in a '46 Ford. We're in a DeLorean. He'd rip through us like we were tin foil." Doc comments.

"So, what do we do?"

"I have a plan."

Biff drives along, not noticing the flying DeLorean almost right behind him. I can tell that he has the radio on.

"I`ll pull in close, and then you`ll be able to hook yourself onto his car." Doc explains to Marty.

"Alright, get ready." I tell my brother.

"Wait, wait, wait, you`re not coming." He put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Who says?"

"Me!"

"We can gang up on him, that`ll be easier."

"She`s right, Marty. Clementine, just cling to the car like a lifeline." Doc cuts in.

I nod. Marty rolls his eyes, and opens the door to the DeLorean and puts his left foot on the hoverboard, through the strap. He hovers for a few quick seconds, while grasping my hand, then we cling to Biff`s car.

As the radio keeps going on and on, Biff adjusts the tuning a bit. Marty looks at Doc and gives him a thumbs-up. Doc gives one back and then the DeLorean flies off.

Marty hovers and gently moves around the car to grab the almanac, as opposed to me tightening my grip and moving around the car at a mile an hour.

Marty and I see the Sports Almanac in the back of the car! Just as Marty and I reach for it, Biff takes it away to check the results.

"Shit." We mutter in unison.

"Son of a bitch!" Biff shouts, and the radio announcer keeps talking.

Biff puts the almanac on the seat next to him. Now`s our chance! With Marty being closer, he quietly opens the car door.

Today is just not our day, isn't it? Biff turns around and sees us! Marty tries to grab the almanac, but Biff turns to face the front again, before suddenly realizing who it is and turning around again. He grabs the book, as does Marty, and they are having a tug of war over it. I take a huge chance, and pull on of my hands off the car and try to help Marty.

"Don't even... give me that book! Let it go!" He kicks Marty, and the almanac flies in the air, landing on Biff's windscreen! Marty is still holding onto the car, thank lord, and Biff spots some barriers ahead. "Let go of the car!"

He drives around in circles, but both Marty, me, and the almanac stay attached to it. Biff drives forward, passing a sign "Tunnel Ahead". Biff drives towards the tunnel edge, hoping to force us off. Marty and I get to the back of the car, and the side of the car is dented by the tunnel. Marty grabs my arm, and pushes me down.

"That`ll teach `em." Biff tries to grab the almanac, but as he does so he looks in the mirror and spots us! Marty and I make our way towards Biff, but he elbows and punches Marty, and then spots a truck approaching in the other direction; Biff drives past. Marty takes ahold of my waist, and uses the hoverboard to escape, grabbing the almanac!

Letting go of Biff's car, he stops in the middle of the tunnel. Biff gets to the edge of the tunnel and turns around. We look at the other end, we can make it! Marty puts the almanac inside his jacket and sets off. Biff revs up his car, puts his foot on the pedal and sets off after Marty.

Biff is getting closer, He pushes the pedal down again and laughs evilly. We`re almost their, but we`re going so damn slow!

We`re finally at the end of the tunnel, when the flag pennant trails down and Marty grabs onto it, holding me tight. Doc, in the DeLorean, pulls us up to safety!

"Go Doc!" Marty and I shout.

"Hold on, kids!" Doc yells back to us.

We both look down to see Biff not watching where he`s going, being distracted by the flying car and all, and finally looks forward. "Shit!" And crashes into the manure truck!

Marty and I burst out laughing. "Yeah!"

"Manure! I hate manure!" Is the last thing we hear Biff scream like a little girl.

* * *

The DeLorean flies to the billboard, and Marty and I let go of the flag ribbon. We get off the hoverboard, and speak to Doc over the walkie-talkies. Lighting is starting to flash, I hope that won`t be important.

"Doc, is everything all right, over?" Marty asks.

"10-4 Marty, but it's very miserable flying weather. I'm going to have to turn and make a landing from this direction. I'll have to circle round and make a long approach from the south. Have you got the book?"

Marty takes the almanac from his pocket "In my hands Doc, I got it in my hands!"

"Burn it!"

"Check!" We both say into the walkie.

Marty kicks up the hoverboard and spots an old bucket. We put the almanac in the bucket and take out the matchbox MArty took from Biff's Pleasure Paradise; or

"Biff`s Hell on Earth". Marty lights a match and starts to burn the book. We then look at the matchbox, the words are starting to change! Eventually they change from

"Biff's Pleasure Paradise" to "Biff Auto Dealing". I then pull out the newspaper; the headline changes from "George McFly Murdered" to "George McFly Honored"!

In all the excitement, I take the walkie from Marty "Doc, Doc, the newspaper changed! Now my father's alive! That means everything's back to normal, right? That means Jennifer's OK and Einie's OK, right?"

"That's right Clementine! It's the ripple effect, the future is back. Now let's go home!"

Marty speaks "Right Doc, let's get our asses back to the future-." Lightning strikes, bringing down a tree! "Doc, Doc, are you OK?"

"That was a close one Marty, I almost bought the farm!"

I let out a sigh of relief "Be careful, you don't want to get struck by lightning-." But Doc does. The DeLorean is struck, causing it to spin around. And then: gone. Just… Gone!

"Doc? Doc?" Nothing. "Doc, come in Doc. Doc, do you read me? Do you read me Doc? Come in Doc!" The pennant, which had been attached to the DeLorean, lands on the floor!

"No!" he screams as it begins to rain. "Doc`s gone." His voice chokes up.

"Gone." I whisper. "Gone." It gets louder. "Gone!" I finally scream, and instantly cling to my brother. He holds me as close as he can, but that won`t do anything, Doc`s still dead.

"Mister and Miss McFly?"

We turn around to see a man directly behind us; was he there the entire time? 'Mysterious' cannot even begin to describe this man.

"Huh?" We both ask, obviously in shock.

"Are your names Marty and Clementine Mcfly?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got something for the two of you. A letter." He pulls an envelope out.

"A letter for us? That's impossible." Marty says, and hides the walkie-talkie away.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, pulling away from Marty.

"Western Union. Actually a bunch of us guys at the office were kinda hoping maybe you could shed some light on the subject. You see, we've had that envelope in our possession for the past 70 years."

He keeps talking as Marty and I open the letter "It was given to use with the explicit instructions that it be delivered to a young man and woman to the name of Marty and Clementine, at this exact location, at this exact minute, November 12th 1955. We had a little bet as to whether this Marty and Clementine would actually be here. Looks like I lost." He laughs.

"Did you say 70 years?" Marty asks.

The man nods "Yeah, 70 years, 2 months and 12 days to be exact. Here, sign on line 6 please, here you are." He gives me a clipboard and I sign on line 6. We read the bottom of the letter - it says "'Doc' Emmett L Brown, September 1st 1885"!"

"It's from the Doc!" Marty shouts, and we both look over the letter.

I read it aloud. "Dear Marty and Clementine, if my calculations are correct you will receive this letter immediately after you saw the DeLorean struck by lightning. First let me assure you that I am alive and well. I've been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885. The lightning bolt-" 1885?! "September 1885!"

The man continues "No wait kids, wait a minute, what's this all about?"

Marty turns around "He's alive! The Doc's alive! He's in the old west but he's alive!"

"Tell me kids, are you all right? Do you need any help?"

"There's only one man who can help us!" I shout back.

* * *

"Doc! Doc! Doc!" Marty and I simultaneously yell.

"What?" Doc turns around and sees us.

"Doc!"

"Argh! Ghosts!"

"OK, relax Doc, it's us, it's me, Marty and Clementine!"

"No it can't be you...I just sent you back to the future!"

"I know, you did send us back to the future, but we`re back, we`re back from the future!" I try to make any sense of what I just said.

Doc`s face turns white "Great Scott!" He falls!

Marty and I bend over his figure. "He`s out cold." Marty tells me, we begin to shake him.

"Come on Doc, come on."

"Doc, wake up, please!"

"There`s no time to rest!"

"If he doesn't wake up in a minute, I`m going to kick him."

* * *

 **Click, boom! We are done, woohoo! Okay, okay, I know some of you might be mad at me that I haven't updated "** _ **Try Me**_ **" in a while *cough* Three months, you git! *cough* But, I wil try my best to update as soon as I can. I`ll even make you a vow (Not a promise) that I`ll update "** _ **Try Me**_ **" before I update my** _ **"The Hobbit**_ **" fanfic.**


End file.
